Overtime
by Xasonnex
Summary: After the failed wedding in manga volume 38, Ranma and Akane's relationship goes into overtime.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2: Overtime

Chapter 1: Planned Futures(?)

Written by: Xasonnex

Legal Stuff: Ok, so I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, and these ARE her charecters, but I mean no disrespect in using them. I just want to dream up my own stories involving them. And Viz Communications are the people who have the rights to use them. Please don't sue me, I'll give them back Kuno's driving me crazy, should have known better than to use him... Even in my head...

This story takes place right after manga volume 38. It's been said that after the "Wedding Fiasco" that Ranma and Akane's relationship has gone into "overtime," hence the title. Well, overtime is usually a very short time in relation to the corresponding game, sometimes only until the next point is scored. I think it's time to end the game of who Ranma is going to marry. After all, how can you get into basketball season without bringing football to an end? Besides, there's always NEXT season!

* * *

Nodoka sighed as the last of the repair crews left the Tendo Dojo. They had done good work, fixing it up completely in just a few hours. But then, any repair crew in Nerima had enough expereience to rebuild the entire district in a week after a year of Ranma and his "friends". For Nodoka, rebuilding the Tendo's a day after the attempted wedding was enough.

"It seems they get better and faster every time," Soun half mumbled to himself as he was returned to his game of shogi with Genma.

"They certainly have enough experience," Genma signed, being a panda at the time. Nodoka stepped past them on her way to the kitchen, one of her only places at the Tendo's where she could think alone.

"They were so close this time," Nodoka thought to herself, pouring herself a glass of tea. "If only dearest hadn't heard about the water fom the "spring of drowned man". She paused to take a sip, noteing how soothing it was going down her throught. She loved Genma, she really did, but it was very hard to with his pig-headedness. "If only Ranma had gotten to the water first, maybe he would have been cured and married Akane out of thanks. Perhaps if he'd gotten it in the end, instead of Genma's "Honerable Master"." She took another sip, pausing to hear Genma and Soun's plans on how to get their children married even after this. She frowned in their direction, then looked at her own hands, hands that also played a part in this latest scheme. She frowned more, engrossing herself in deep thought. "But perhaps,...just perhaps it's been because us, their parents, that true love hasn't had time to bloom." She set her glass down upon the table and leaned further back in her chair, finally realizing a truth that had eluded Genma and Soun for almost a year. "I think we have been pushing too hard, trying to mold them into what we expect, not what they want.

"They're like a bonsai tree. We prick and prod with our clippers and scissors, trying to bend their branches into a pattern we saw in a store window. We didn't realize that they were trying on their own to create their own intricate shape, more beautiful than what we could have imagined. There are, after all, few things more beautiful than a natural bonsai. Those which we shape on own can't really compare to nature's beauty." She considered her reasoning, deciding that it was pretty accurate. "It's worse now," she realized, "now there other people trying to mold our bonsai. They are adding vines and weeds, trying to achive their own vision." Thoughts of Cologne and Shampoo entered her head, followed by mental images of Ukyou and Kodachi. "Some of these things could make the whole picture more beautiful, but nature's balance is disturbed. We must weed out our pot, and try to bend the branches back to their origional direction." Nodoka thought hard. She had tried her own plans to get Ranma and Akane together, Genma and Soun had tried, and even Cologne hadn't succeeded with her century of experience. Pressure and influence didn't work on these two. They had to choose their own destany.

"The bonsai must grow on it's own," she reasoned. "But I need someone who knows how it was growing before outside influence. I need the help of someone who has seen the ups and downs of their relationship and who understands them, who hasn't had their own agenda and is completely impartial." Nodoka had virtually no time to think of such a person before she entered the kitchen to work on lunch.

"Mrs. Saotome, are you done with that glass?" Kasumi asked in her usual, helpful, plesant tone. "If you are, you could give it to me so that I could wash it and put it away."

"Actually Kasumi, I was about to pour myself another. Would you like to join me? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Oh my," (sorry, couldn't help myself ;-) )

* * *

Kasumi thought Nodoka's plan over. She certainly did have a good idea, but Genma and Soun weren't entirely amatures either, and they hadn't succeeded yet. And Auntie Nodoka had tried and failed in the past as well. But this plan was different. This plan didn't back Ranma just into a corner, he had a choice. This was an element lacking in previous attemts. While it forced his hand, he had the option to fold, go for a chance, or even try to get delt a trump card. And there was something else she liked about this one.

Akane wasn't a part of the plan. Her sister wasn't going to put through any more torment. Akane had enough stress as it was, she didn't need more. Nodoka wasn't going to try to pull her strings like a puppet. Kasumi really liked that a lot. One way or another, Akane would be affected by the results, but she didn't have to do anything she might regret.

The plan depended entirely on Ranma growing up and making a decision. Kasumi was all for that, the boy did need to learn to take a little responsibility for his actions.

Nodoka took in the fact that Kasumi was deep in thought. "She certainly has a lot to think about. I don't think Husband and Soun have ever sunken to the level of asking poor Kasumi to play a deciding role in one of these manipulative plans." Nodoka had spent about half an hour telling Kasumi her new stratagy for getting Ranma and Akane to wed. She knew she had a good theory, but Kasumi's help was very much needed. The other two girls pineing for her son needed to be kept out of the way for this to succeed, and Kasumi probably had a good grasp on how they thought. Nodoka needed this information to impliment this plan.

Kasumi reached a decision. "Auntie, I belive you have a very good idea, and I would very much like to help. However, I do have a condition."

Nodoka frowned for an instant. Kasumi was a very easy going person and never really asked anything of anyone. This was unexpected. Still, Nodoka needed her help, and Kasumi wouldn't ask of anything too demanding, would she? "And that would be?"

"Although I respect you and your opinions as I would my own mother's, we probably have a conflict of intrest as to how you expect them to act if and when they marry."

"Go on,"

"While I do belive Akane and Ranma care deeply for one another, I belive they may still be a bit young, emotionally, to... um.."

"To?"

"...consumate the marrige."

Nodoka didn't know how to react. Not only did she feel Ranma was ready to consumate after marrige, but she felt it would be very manly of him indeed to have tried it before marrige. That was Manly, wasn't it? And wasn't Ranma supposed to be a "Man amongst Men?" Still, this WAS Kasumi talking, and manly or not, such actions were frowned upon by tradition. And Kasumi was very traditional.

"Now Kasumi, I do belive it is up to THEM what they do after they are married."

"Yes, it certainly is their decision. But I would like it to be an un-influenced decision. They're not even 17 yet, and to my knowlage, never kissed. I belive if they are pressured into...consumating..., it may be too much too fast."

"Hmmm... perhaps you are right. How about this: If this plan succeeds and Ranma does marry Akane, they will get a very varied double-lecture by the both of us, neither influncing abstinense or the opposite, hopefully taking all pressure off of them."

"That sound quite reasonable. OK, Auntie, I'll help you."

"Thank you very much dear, this means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome. I only hope that it works, poor Akane and Ranma have certainly been through enough together as it is."

"I agree."

"Now first there's Shampoo. She's very dangerous when provoked but can be controlled through her Great-grandmother Cologne. Cologne is very intellegent and can be reasoned with, so..."

* * *

Ranma sighed as he placed his chopsticks on his bento box (poor lunch, it never stood a chance). Considering yesterday's events, there was little gossip going around about his and Akane's relationship. Oh there was still plenty, but not as much as expected. After a typical morning (consisting of punting Kuno into lower Earth orbit, being caught by the gossip mob, and being late for class), the only real thing different had been the fact that Ranma had actually walked next to Akane on the way to school.

"Why did I do that?" he wondered as he leaned back and rested against a tree. "I guess after China I'm gonna be a little more protective of Akane now, what with her almost dieing twice. Yea, it's gotta be that. Ain't no way it's cause I like her, I mean, it's not like I love her or anything. Naw, she must've imagined me saying I loved her, after all, it's not like I could have ever fallen in love with such an uncute, unsexy, irritating, loyal, helpful, nice..." Ranma had to give himself a mental slap after he started listing Akane's good qualities. "AAArrrgh... what am I thinking? I can't like her, I just can't..."

Ranma pushed that thought out of his mind, trying to think of something else to think about. "I wonder why Ucch...Ukyou was called out of class right before lunch." Ranma had pretty much ignored Ukyou when he got to school, only greeting her and nothing else. He wasn't above holding a slight grudge after her involvment in disrupting yesterday's wedding attempt. "She should be out by now, I wonder what's keeping her?" He leaned further against the tree, deciding to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Oh well, 'snot like it's any of my buisness." He noticed that with his new positioning, he could see the spot where Akane was eating without disruption.

"Huh, isn't that a coincidence?" he thought as he started to become drousy. Akane was chatting with her friends and having a decent time (her friends had finally learned when not to talk about Akane's personel life).

Every once and a while, Akane would laugh, and Ranma would smile unconciously in response. "Man, she may be a tomboy at times, but she CAN look cute when she smiles" he thought, drifting into peaceful slumber... Which didn't last as long as he'd hoped. He was awakened by someone speaking VERY loudly in his ear.

"...ake up Ranma! Honestly, sometimes I think you are as lazy as your father."

"Mom?...mmm...just give me five more minutes..." Ranma grumbled. Then something in his brain snapped: wasn't he supposed to be at school? "MOM?!" He snapped awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Get your things, we're going for a walk." Nodoka stood over his still slightly groggy form, the sun behind her providing for an almost perfect sillouete.

"Huh? But I've still got classes today," he said, getting up to his feet.

"Never mind that, I've already signed you out for today."

Ranma picked up his bag. "What's this all about, mom? I mean, I appreciate you gettin' me out of classes an all, but why? What'd I do?"

* * *

Akane's intrest had become perked. What was Ranma's mother doing here? "Mrs. Saotome! Over here!" Nodoka said something to Ranma, who nodded and headed into school in response. She then made her way over to Akane.

"Why hello Akane, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"Something came up and I need Ranma's help, that's all."

"Do you need my help too? I'd be happy to lend a hand!" Something wasn't right with Nodoka, but Akane couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was she hiding something?

"Oh my, thank you for the offer, but no. This is something that Ranma can handle himself."

"Yep, she's hiding something," Akane deduced. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to endure the rest of my classes while Ranma skips out," she pouted.

"I'm sorry dear, but something came up and I really only need Ranma. Next time I pull someone out of class so that they can miss out on quality education, I'm sure it will be you." Nodoka finished with a smile that seemed somewhat forced to Akane, but to anyone else would look perfectly normal.

Akane decided to leave it at that, whatever it was Nodoka was hiding, she'd find out soon enough. "OK Mrs. Saotome, have fun!"

"I shall endever to make sure Ranma has as much fun with me as he would at school," Nodoka finished, beginning a walk to Furinkin's front gate.

* * *

Ranma was having a good time. He and his mother had been walking for hours, talking about whatever came to mind. Nodoka rambled on about her childhood days, while Ranma shared several of his less... traumatic training situations. Whenever Ranma asked why Nodoka had pulled him out of school, she would dance around the subject and bring up something else. They walked through the market, by the park, through residential areas, it didn't matter. It was rare for them to bond like this, Nodoka letting the purely traditional part of her drop. But she had gathered him for a reason, and that time had come.

Ranma was a bit surprized when Nodoka came to a sudden halt. "Hey, Mom, what's up?" he asked.

Nodoka was staring down at the ground. "We have arrived at our destination," she stated, raising her head to glance over to the side of the street.

It was then that Ranma realized that they were just outside the Nekohanton. Panic raced through his system, but he kept it down, this was his mother after all, she wouldn't do anything to put him in even MORE trouble with the amazons, would she? "So, uh, what are we doing here?" he somewhat nervously asked.

"We are going inside," she stated simply, doing just that.

Ranma stood outside a few seconds longer. "I was afraid you'd say that," he murmered to himself before he, too, entered.

* * *

Mousse looked up from the glasses he was cleaning (drinking, not optical). "Saotome," he uttered under his breath. What was he doing here? Were he and his mother the guests Cologne was expecting? "They have to be," he reasoned to himself, "Ranma should still have about another hour of school, and his mother has him here, instead of there. I should pay very close attention to these two."

Cologne had been waiting patiently since late in the morning, when Nodoka had called to request a private meeting. The Elder's interest had been peaked by Mrs. Saotome's call, leading her to suggest a meeting at this time. "Mrs. Saotome, Future Son-in-law, I am honored by your visit. If you would like, we may talk in the back room. I'm sure you would like no interruptions," Cologne addressed her guests.

"Man, what's up with all the formality?" Ranma wondered. "Oh, I get it, the Amazon's would probably see Mom as the head of the family, so Cologne's treating her with the respect she would any woman with authority. Either that, or she's just trying to make a good first impression," he reasoned.

"Thank you Elder Cologne," Nodoka responded in a very proper tone, "I belive that will be quite acceptable."

"Very well. Mousse! I'm leaving you in charge of the restruant while Shampoo's on her delivery run. Make sure not to let her father slack off in the kitchen while I'm occupied. And if Shampoo comes back before we are finished, don't tell her Ranma is here," Cologne turned to face Nodoka. "As part of our agreement of course."

"Of course," Nodoka concured, nodding slightly.

Mousse was a very confused myopic martial artist. Why didn't Cologne want Shampoo to know that Ranma was here? It didn't really make much sense, considering that Cologne knew that telling Shampoo that Ranma came there at all would excite the purple-haired Amazon. But what did he know, he was just a man, after all (you know how those Amazon's are). "OK, if you say so." he responded, setting the glass down and moving to relive her at the register. Still, he decided he would take every opportunity that was presented to him to spy on them. Whatever they were up to, he was certain that it was important, and he didn't want to be left out of the loop.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relif to learn that Shampoo was out on a delivery run. "I guess I was too concerned with wondering what Mom wanted with Cologne to realize Shampoo wasn't here, though I guess I should have figured that part out by the fact I havn't been glompted onto, or force-fed some ramen. But why would Mom want to talk to Cologne, anyway? I don't like this," Ranma thought to himself as Cologne and his mother started to move to the back of the resteraunt. Passing by the cash register, he could see the confusion on Mousse's face too, though somewhat hidden by a face of contempt. He took a few brisk strides to catch up with the women, stepping through the doorway seperating the kitchen from the dining area. "Nope, don't like this one bit."

The trio took their seats in complete silence. The room was well lit, but still a bit dark, adding an ominus presence to the air. This wasn't good for Ranma, who still didn't have a clue as to what this is all about, so he was a bit nervous. Nodoka seemed to be deep in thought, considering her words carefully. Cologne, on the other hand, seemed to be waiting patiently. The silence was deafening. Finally, Cologne spoke.

"Considering yesterday's events, I assume that you are here to talk to me about my great-grandaughter's involvement in the wedding."

"That is part of it," Nodoka began, " but it is not the sole reason that we are here. However, since you brought it up, let's start with that." Nodoka took a deep breath. "What happened at the Tendo household yesterday is completely unacceptable. There was extensive property damage, but more importantly, someone could have gotten hurt. There were people present who were NOT martial artists who could defend themselves, and those that were, were in almost the same level of danger." Nodoka paused there to let her words sink in, wondering if she should continue. Before she could, Cologne responded.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly. I had no previous knowlage of what Shampoo was intending, and if I had, I would have stopped it. Explosives are not weapons of honor, and I would not have condoned their useage." She turned to Ranma. "I belive you will agree with me that it is not in my nature to mercilessly attack non- martial artists, hm?"

As the way things were progressing, Ranma would have preferred to remain silent a while longer. This was not the case however, so Ranma answered as honestly as possible, hoping it would be enough for now, so that he could sit back and listen more. "No, you are usually very careful not to harm the innocent; some situations with Akane not withstanding." "Woa," he thought, "'Withstanding'? I've been around Nabiki too long. If I start quoting statistics later on, I'm limiting my exposure to her."

* * *

Back at Furinkin, Nabiki managed to stiffle a sneeze. "Damn allergies," she muttered before returning to her studies. Buisness class, her favorite.

* * *

Cologne turned back to Nodoka. "There, straight from your son's mouth."

"I do not doubt your intrgrity." Nodoka responded.

"Nor did you imply it. However, I would like to point out that Shampoo was not the first or the only person to crash the party."

"That's right, she wasn't. She was, however, one who brought bombs. And I know from a reliabe source that it is not usually in Ukyou's nature to carry around explosives and attack innocents. However, her involvement has already been attended to."

"You mean, YOU'RE the one who called her out of class today?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, and I'll bring up the content of our conversation in a few minutes," she replied to her son. Ranma gave a look that seemed to cry "but I want to know now," but instead he simply nodded and returned to his silence.

"In any case, I apologize for her actions. If you wish she will face punishment," Cologne offered.

"Thank you, but this is not the only reason I came."

Ranma leaned over and listened intently now, this is what he was probably waiting for.

* * *

Mousse quietly tip-toed to the door that seperated him and the conversation. Buisness was slow at the moment, and Shampoo's father would ring a bell if new customers came in. Besides, he too wanted to know what was happening. With that, Mousse could risk a few seconds away from the shop.

* * *

Nodoka began, "When I let my husband take Ranma on a training trip over ten years ago, it was under the assumption that he would be taken care of and raised to be a 'man amongst men.' While Genma did provide for Ranma and taught him a considerable deal, Ranma was NOT well taken care of, and he was certainly not raised like I would have approved. Genma put him through excercises that were downright abusive and cruel. I belive there is one instance that immediately comes to your mind." There was silence as Cologne brought herself to respond.

"The Cat-Fist training is a very... rigerous training method, with a side effect that has been an inconvenience the whole time I have been here to watch over Shampoo."

Nodoka nodded. While she hadn't been told all the details behind the Cat-Fist, Kasumi had garunteed Nodoka wouldn't like them. Obviously, even Cologne felt there was some injustice in it. Nodoka continued, "Genma also made decisions about Ranma's life that he never asked my approval for. I was aware that he and Soun had hoped to join our family lines with our children, but didn't know they were actually going to make a traditional engagement. Genma also engaged Ranma to Ukyou, and while I know he didn't intend to go through with it, that poor girl has wasted much of her childhood as a result, and by honor Ranma IS also supposed to be engaged to her. Then Dearest took him to that Chinese training ground. Had I known what that place were, I would have forbid them from going at all in my few letters to them."

Cologne did not like the direction this was going.

"By the curses occouring, by honor, Genma should have comitted ritual suicide and taken Ranma with him." Nodoka looked over to see a sweating Ranma gulp. "I am glad that he did not. However, he should have realized at that point that with Ranma far from a "man amongst men," that he was no longer a worthy parent to continue raising him. Genma nevertheless continued to raise him, and it is because of Genma that they ventured into your village. It is also because of Genma's neglagence to teach Ranma proper manners that both he AND Ranma began eating that prize. Unfortunatly, in doing so, Genma was indirectly resposible for engaging Ranma to a third girl. I'm sure you can see the problem there."

Cologne definatly saw the point Nodoka was trying to illustrate, but she had to try to reason with her. "By being engeged to multiple parties, Ranma cannot marry one without tarnishing his and the remaining two's honor. Yes, I see your point. However, Shampoo's engagement is by law as much as honor, while Akane and Ukyou's engagements are based purely on honor. This should give Shampoo's engagement more power than the others."

"And ignore the decade that Ukyou suffered? Or the fact that the Tendo's have offered shelter to Ranma despite having no means of pay for close to a year? Let's not forget the multiple repair costs they've had to pay because of him. Besides, Ranma is not an Amazon, he did not know those laws, and he is now in Japan where your laws have no jurisdiction, so they do not apply anymore. But," Nodoka quickly added before Cologne could get a word in, "I realize that Shampoo has suffered as well. Her claim is just as valid to me as the other two, which brings us back to our problem. With three fiances, there is no way for Ranma and all of the fiance's to continue with their honor. But, I do have an idea that I have already put into action, with you being the last variable. I have come to ask your acceptence of this solution."

"Oh great," Ranma couldn't help but think, "another ploy that's more likely to hurt me than help me." Once his brain kicked in, however, Ranma also thought, "But this is different from other plots, Mom's trying to reason with Cologne, I don't think I've ever tried to sit down and rationally go over this kind of stuff with Cologne or the fiances, this might actually work!"

"And what might this plan be?" Cologne asked in a slightly lower voice, her eyes mere slits of white and black.

"Or, maybe not." Ranma thought. "But it's worth try'n I guess."

"I have spoken with Kasumi, the eldest female Tendo and the person that your tribe probably see's as the head of the family. If I am going to recognize Shampoo's claim, I will go along with your customs for the sake of argument. She is upset that Akane has been put into so many dangerous situations because of the engagement and it's effects on other suitors for Ranma. While she does support Akane's engagement to Ranma, she also belives that at this point, the engagement is doing more harm than good. She is willing to call off the engagement temporarily, until Ranma has found a way to deal with the other girls. I have confronted Miss Konji about her involvement in yesterday's wedding attemt, and have told her that because of her actions her engagement is off, and she is not to approach my son until he makes an outgoing effort to contact her. I would also like for you to retract Shampoo's claims on Ranma for similar reasons."

"And why is that?" Cologne asked.

"If all of the engagements are off at the same time, then Ranma can marry the girl of his choice with no loss of honor on all counts. This would end this pointless conflict once and for all." Ranma was speechless.

* * *

Mousse was in a panic. Shampoo had returned from her largest delivery run of the day early, and Cologne didn't want Shampoo to be in the meeting. After hearing Nodoka's last statement, Mousse didn't want Shampoo to know what was going on in there either, so he had to stall her. He ran back to the front of the resturant as fast as he could, giving Shampoo's father an appreciative glance for the signal he gave him. He got back to the counter just as she was putting down the last of her Ramen boxes.

"Aiya, Mousse, where Great-Grandmother? Shampoo want to ask her question."

"Sh-Shampoo... uh.. she's not in right now, something about running a few errands. Won't be back for a few minutes, at least. Would you like to take over the counter? I've got some chores I need to do in back."

"No, Shampoo need to go to the bathroom. Maybe when get out."

"But you don't need to go right now, do you?" In order for Shampoo to get to the bathroom, she would have to go through the back room, where Cologne and the others were. Mousse had to try to stop her, or at least delay her until the meeting in back was over. After all, if Shampoo's engagement were broken to Ranma even momentarily, Mousse would have a teriffic opportunity to woo Shampoo. He couldn't pass that up (as unsuccessful as it was likely to be).

"If Shampoo say she need go, she need go." She narrowed her eyes. "What it matter to stupid Mousse?"

"I, uh, haven't cleaned in there yet today. It's a mess. You shouldn't go in there. Try to hold it."

"It no dirty in there, Shampoo comb her hair before leaving on delivery run in case run into Airen. Why Mousse try to keep Shampoo out of bathroom?"

"Uh, no reason."

"You lie. You tell Shampoo why she no go." Shampoo lifted Mousse by the coller of his robe.

"Oh, if there is a Kami," Mousse thought, "please help me now. Please, please, please please..."

"Well?"

"Yes boy, tell us why she shouldn't go to the bathroom, where she would take off her last pair of panties so that I might add them to my collection."

_I, the author, am not going to go into a discussion stating whether or not there is a Kami, or greater power, or whatever. Let's just say that if there IS a Kami, perhaps it was listening to Mousse that day, and if not, well, there's enough insanity around Nerima that the reason Happosai decided to appear is not important._

"Shut up, pervert, Shampoo trying to get Mousse to tell her... Aiyah, what you mean "Last pair of panties"? Shampoo addressed the short man who seemed to be tasting her father's ramen from the kitchen window.

"You know, sweetie, last pair, as in 'I have no others.' Hey! You call this ramen? It tastes like something Cologne made centuries ago and decided to save in Chinese Tupperware!" Happosai hit Shampoo's father in the head with his tiny pipe.

_Despite the fact that no name has ever been given to Shampoo's father, I'm going to go with a stereotypical name, "Chan". Hey, "Chan-Pu" works!_

Chan rubbed his head where a bump seemed to already be forming. "Damn old man," he uttered in Manderin under his breath. Mousse, while relived the pressure had been taken off of him, had a huge sweatdrop.

Shampoo looked MAD.

"Why would Shampoo only have one pair panties?"

Happosai seemed to remember something else important, "Oh, look at the time, gotta go!!" As Happosai leaped out the door, a pair of panties fluttered to Shampoo's feet, who recognized them as her's.

"Shampoo...KILL PERVERT!! Is last time he steal her panties, is unforgiveable!" Shampoo's bonbouri seemed to magically appear in her hands, ready to smash a certain old man. "Mousse!" Shampoo called out to the robed martial artist, their last few lines momentarily forgotton, "When Great-Grandmother come back from errands, tell her Shampoo doing very important buisness. Shampoo be back later!" At a nod from Mousse's head, she left, her 'revenge' processors in her brain working overtime.

Mousse sighed in releif as Shampoo dissapeared from view, now the meeting in the back was safe. "The meeting!" he remembered, "I have to find out what's going on back there!" As Mousse left for the back once again, one of the Nekohanton's regular patrons couldn't help but notice how quiet things were going today.

* * *

In the back, while Ranma was speechless, Cologne was not. "What you ask is difficult to fufill. It is not only Shampoo and mine's honor at stake, it is the whole tribe's. While there may be a clause somewhere in our laws to permit this, it would take much convincing for the village elders to belive this would be in the village's best interests." Ranma could become a strong Amazon warrior yet, Cologne didn't want to give him up so easily.

Nodoka nodded, as if expecting this. "I understand what is at stake for you and your great-grandaughter, but your tribe seems to have a lot of confidence in your judgement, and you are a far way from home, after all. Surely you belive that you've tried your best to ensnare my son in marrige, and that there is very little more you can do to influence his decision."

"And what prevents me from saying that with his other engagements off, Ranma is now Shampoo's?"

"Several things. First, we are in Japan, where your laws do not apply. Therefore Shampoo's engagement is not officially recognized, even if I recognize it personally. Second, as Ranma's mother, and the head of the Saotome family by Amazon laws, I would choose not to let Shampoo marry him. And third, if you do not agree to comply, the other engagments are back on. Now, which would you like, a good chance at winning Ranma fair and square, or for this insanity to continue until he belives he is good and ready to marry, causing even more problems that are sure to amass by that time?"

Cologne considered this. She had a 33 1/3 percent chance of winning,and this would be a lot easier than just waiting for Ranma to make up his mind in his own time. She needed more information before she would agree to any plans. "What would this include, if I were to agree?"

Ranma had quite a few things to say at this point, like "What about what I want?", "Who says I want to marry any of them?", and the like, but he kept his questions silent so that he could hear his mother's plan.

"Thank you for hearing me out. First, you would temporarily anull Shampoo's engagment, that you know. Then we would give Ranma a set amount of time, say a week, to decide who he wanted to marry and marry her. The other engagments could not be reinstated if he were already married."

"That would give Akane an unfair advantage," Cologne pointed out. "He lives in her home, surrounded by her family and his own father, who wants him to marry Akane more than any of the other fiances."

"I have taken that into consideration. My own house is almost repaired from an earlier encounter with his fiances, he could stay with me there while he makes his decision. I promise not to influence his decision in any way."

There was silence as Cologne digested this. It did seem fair, but it didn't seem quite right. "A week is too much time. He should already know who he wants to marry in his heart. In the cases of Shampoo and Akane, a wedding could be made in a very short amount of time. In the case of the Konji girl, only a day or so would be required. I say we give Ranma until midnight tonight to decide. If he chooses Shampoo or Akane, he could be married in minutes. In Ukyou's case, he and she could sign a paper acknowladging thier engagement to be the only true one until her parents could be contacted."

"Midnight tomorrow night. Ranma should at least be able to sleep on it and enjoy his last night as a bachelor."

"Sundown tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

"No deal."

Nodoka and Cologne both turned to face Ranma, both having almost forgotten he was there. Nodoka asked her son, "What do you mean, no deal?"

Ranma sat up a little straighter in his chair and his voice took a serious tone. "I mean, no deal. It's a good plan an' all, but I am NOT ready to get married. I mean, the dust ain't even settled from a failed wedding yesterday, and here you are trying to get me hitched like nothing happened! Besides, who says I want to marry any of them anyway?"

Nodoka responded cooly, "What happened yesterday was an indication of how bad things will get if you continue to put this off. Ukyou and Shampoo are more than ready to marry you, and even Akane was ready to as well." She placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder from across the table. "Even with this plan, our family's honor will be stained, you have to marry one of these girls, or the damage will be irreverseable. Please."

Ranma reguarded his clenched fist. How could they do this to him, make him choose just like that? "Don't I get a choice in how I live my life? Marrying any of them will change it forever, and I don't want that yet. Sixteen, no, seventeen in a few weeks, is too young to marry. I ain't ready for it."

"Of coures you get a choice, you get to choose WHO you'll marry. You have three perfectly good women to choose from, any of them would be a good match for you and would make a good wife. As for you being too young, what do you suggest? You've seen how out of hand things have gotton putting it off less than a year, how long do you plan to wait, until you're eighteen? Twenty? Son, you have to choose now,... for everyone's sake."

There was silence once more. Even Mousse, who had, of course, been listening, was on pins and needles. Shampoo was so close to being free...

After a few minutes, Ranma sighed. "Here goes nothing," he thought. He raised his head to speak. "All right, how about this, I get till sundown tomorrow to choose who I'll marry and I have until my seventeenth birthday to marry her? And none of the fiances can know about this."

"That sounds reasonable," Nodoka responded. "Cologne?"

"We will need written proof that you agree to marry that girl, and that she agrees to marry you under those terms. You and the girl will both sign a contract made out by both me and your mother, and you will have until sundown to get the paper to your mother's house, where we'll be waiting."

She turned to Nodoka. "If you keep Ranma out of school tomorrow and away from the other two, I can keep Shampoo away from your house until sundown." She adressed them both. "Agreed?"

Ranma sighed deeply before he responded. "Agreed."

Nodoka joined in, "Agreed. Ranma, you go wait outside while Cologne and I make the contract. After that, we'll go straight to my house."

"Yes mother." Ranma walked out into the hallway and closed the door, a little surprised to see Mousse standing there.

Mousse waited until Ranma had closed the door behind him. "Good luck making the right decision Saotome," he said before turning around and heading for the front of the cafe, barly containing a smile.

"Thanks," Ranma replied to the dissapearing form. He then closed his eyes and placed his hands on his forhead, slowly running his fingers through his hair. "Man," he thought, "What have I gotten myself into now?"

End: Chapter 1

Coming Soon: Chapter 2, "Tough Decisions, Ranma and Ryoga Talk"

Authors notes: Here is the first Ranma fic I ever completed. Chapter 2 is also complete, but there is a little bit of revising I'd like to do. Please Review!

8-3-08 note: Made some revisions, and hopefully made this chapter easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2: Overtime

Chapter 2: Tough Decisions, Ranma and Ryoga Talk

Written by: Xasonnex

Legal Stuff: OK, so I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, and these ARE her characters, but I mean no disrespect in using them. I just want to dream up my own stories involving them. And Viz Communications are the people who have the rights to use them. Please don't sue me, I'll give them back!

This story takes place right after manga volume 38. It's been said that after the "Wedding Fiasco" that Ranma and Akane's relationship has gone into "overtime," hence the title. Well, overtime is usually a very short time in relation to the corresponding game, sometimes only until the next point is scored. I think it's time to end the game of who Ranma is going to marry. After all, how can you get into basketball season without bringing football to an end? Besides, there's always NEXT season!

* * *

Ranma slumped down to sit on the floor outside the Nekohantton's back room. He had just agreed to choose his life-mate by sundown the next day and to marry her before he turned seventeen. He didn't know if he could take such a huge change in his life, after all, he had just gotten used to the constant level of insanity in his life up to this point, which was a lot. Choosing who he was going to marry wouldn't be easy. No matter who he choose, three people's feelings would be hurt, one of them defiantly Kodachi's. To make this decision, he would have to think with his heart. He usually either thought with his brain or acted with his heart, combining the two could only cause a headache and a heartache.

He could feel the headache coming on already as he asked himself, "What am I gonna do?" His only answer was silence.

* * *

Nodoka added the finishing touches to the contract that would ensure who Ranma would wed in only a matter of weeks. She hadn't planned on Cologne adding so many stipulations to her original plan, nor her son, but the end goal of it was unaffected. This contract could very well save her son's (and every one else in Nerima) sanity. That, or it would just create new problems, but you never know until you try.

"There," she said, drawing the first line for a signiture. "Will this do, Elder?" she addressed Cologne.

"Let me see," Cologne responded, taking the paper into her hands.

The contract read:

**This contract ensures that it's signers, Ranma Saotome and whomever he chooses as a wife, will wed by the time Ranma is of seventeen years of age. This document is only valid if returned to Nodoka Saotome and Elder Cologne before sundown (Japan time) on the day after this document is given to Ranma. If this is not done, all previous engagements to Shampoo, Akane Tendo, and Ukyou Konji will be reinstated immediatly. This document is a legal contract under Amazon laws, as represented by Cologne and acknowledged by Mrs. Saotome.  
Date Date **

(spaces for dates and signitures)

**To Whom Ranma Chooses: By signing this contract, you are bound by Amazon law, personal, and family honor to marry Ranma Saotome. Failure to marry him by his seventeenth birthday will result in your engagement to be permanently revoked, and the engagements of the other two parties to be reinstated.  
**

Cologne nodded in agreement. "This will do quite nicely Mrs. Saotome." She took a pen into her hand and wrote out her signature and signed the date. "I must admit, your handwriting is a bit better than my own, it has a simple elegance to it. It's perfect for this legal, BINDING, contract, after all, Ranma won't be able to back away from a promise after signing a contract drawn up by his own mother, can he?"

"No, I belive that is the general idea," Nodoka responded while signing the document herself. "There, now all that's left is for Ranma and his future wife to sign, and we can be finished with this insanity for good."

"Hmmm..." Cologne seemed to be pondering something.

"What, is something wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"No, nothing wrong, I was just wondering how beautiful Shampoo's signiture will be next to Ranma's."

A semi-large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Nodoka's head. "Aha, I see. Well, now that everything's in order, I shall see you at my residence at the appointed time." With that, Nodoka rolled up the contract and turned to leave. She was only a foot away from the door when Cologne spoke out.

"Before you leave, there is something I would like to ask you"

Nodoka stopped short. She half-turned her head to the left, just enough to see Cologne out of the corner of her eye. "And that would be?"  
"What would you have done if the Ranma you found were any lesser a man? Would you have forced him to commit ritual suicide?"

Nodoka turned her whole body to face Cologne. "You mean, would I hold my honor in such high respect that I would kill my own son, and husband?" Cologne nodded. "Of course not," she lied. "I would never do that, I only agreed to it because I wanted Genma to do his very best at raising Ranma. I could never take my only child's life."

"I suspected as much. Do not worry, I won't take this as a sign that you will not honor your promise, I was just wondering how you would react. I will see you tomorrow."

Nodoka did not leave, she just stood there, herself pondering something. "Let me ask YOU a question. What would YOU have done if I had called my bluff?"

"I would have given Ranma some Nanichuan water to make him a whole man, of course."

Nodoka blinked. "You mean to tell me that you have had some water the whole time?"

"No, I don't. However, I would have found a way to get some had the need arisen."

"Then why not cure your Great-granddaughter and servant?"

"Shampoo's curse is a punishment, meant to teach her a lesson. Mousse's curse was brought on by himself, and I doubt he would really want himself cured if Shampoo had to remain cursed. Ranma's curse is not his own doing, and if it were to cost him his life, that would be unacceptable. Believe me when I tell you, if I felt he REALLY needed it, I would find him a cure. Somehow. But as of now, while it does cause Ranma some suffering, it has taught him more than any other thing could, he just needs to realize he's learned something about respect, but I'm afraid it will take him a while to do that. Right now, I believe it is better for him to be cursed. He'll learn more this way."

"I see, that is sound reasoning. I accept your response, and will see you tomorrow. Good day."

"Good day."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Ranma said for about the hundredth time since leaving the Nekohanton. Nodoka had wanted to get to her home a little bit before school ended so that she might call Kasumi to relay the final plans before Akane came home, so they were only a few minutes away from Nodoka's.

"Now Ranma, you'll have to make the choice sometime soon anyway, so why not now? Besides, until sundown tomorrow, none of your fiance's will be allowed to come to you, so you'll have more than a day of peace and quiet. I don't see whats not to like."

"Yea, I know, I know, I just hate being forced into this. I wish you all could just wait until I'm ready."

"At this rate, by the time your ready, you'l be engaged to six or seven girls. Believe me, choosing between three will be a lot easier."

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes, son?"

"Do Pop an' Mr Tendo know anything about this?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Good. Last thing I need is for them to be pushing me into this too."

"Which is why I didn't inform them of my plans. Well, we're here."

They had indeed arrived at the Saotome home, which looked like it was almost finished with repairs (Nodoka didn't lean on the workers to finish it too soon). Boards and planks were still neatly stacked, and tools were just inside the doorway. "I packed some clothes up in your room so you won't have to go back to the Tendo's for a while. I'm going to call Kasumi now, there are the tools, and the construction workers left blueprints on the kitchen table if you need them."

"You mean, you expect me to finish all this mess?" Ranma wasn't used to work like this, construction was more time-consuming than destruction. Besides, his father's genes aren't non-existant in him, _work bad_.

"Well, the damage WAS caused by young women you were stringing along. Besides, I've found that work helps a person work out problems in their head.  
You can stop working only if you are about to see your future wife, or you finish the job." With that, Nodoka entered the house.

Ranma stood looking at the building materials. "Damn. I was better off in school," Ranma mumbled.

* * *

"I see, Auntie," Kasumi replied to Nodoka on the phone while doing the dishes. "So our alibi is that Ranma is finishing repairs at your house so that the two of you can spend some quality time together?" She readjusted the phone receiver between her head and shoulder with her dry hand.

"Yes," the reply came over the line. "Please relay the fact to everyone that we do not need to be interrupted."

"Alright, that takes care of everyone except Happosai and the Kunos, and I'm afraid there's not much we can do about them."

"Well, we're not going to get a better chance than this, and it's all or nothing."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Well, Akane will be home any minute now, so I'll have to let you go. Goodbye Auntie, and good luck."

"Goodbye, child, and thank you." There was an audible "click" as Nodoka hung up the phone on her end.

Kasumi made sure her hand was still dry before using it to return her phone to it's proper place. She lightly rubbed her ear where it had been pressed up against the phone for five minutes before returning her attention to the dishes. As she dipped her hands into the foamy water, her mind went over the senerio again. "I certainly hope this works out between Ranma and Akane, I just can't see Ranma choosing to marry anyone else. The only question is if he can muster up the courage to ask her in the amount of time given, and if he'll phrase it right so that Akane doesn't kill him on reflex." There was no question in Kasumi's mind that Akane loved Ranma and visa-versa, how could she not notice the obvious like that (forget Dr. Tofu for a moment)?

The sound of the front door opening resounded through the house as Kasumi picked up the last dish to dry. "I'm home!" she heard Akane announce.

Kasumi pressed her lips, it was time to put Nodoka's plan into effect at the Tendo household. "Hello, Akane. How was school today?" Kasumi spoke just loud enough to be heard in the living room.

"It was OK," Akane replied as she entered the kitchen and placed her bento box from lunch in the still filled sink. "This last week before summer break is going to be killer tomorrow, though, with finals starting the day after." Akane started scrubbing her bento.

"Yes, I remember the last week of my final year, it certainly was a hard time on my brain. I almost didn't graduate with a 4.0." Kasumi responded. "I know all too well what you are going through, sister. And with all of the school you've missed due to confrontations, you should get to studying as soon as possible. You don't have as much to spare as I did."

"I've got more than Ranma does. He misses even more school and never studies!" Akane had poured herself a drink while Kasumi cleaned the bento box. As Akane placed her glass back on the counter, she added, "Speaking of the baka, Auntie Saotome pulled him out of school today during lunch. Do you know anything about that, Kasumi? He didn't come back."

"Yes, Auntie just called a few minutes ago. She told me why, but I think it would be best if I told everyone at once, perhaps during dinner would be best." Kasumi let the water out of the sink and reached for a towl to dry her hands.

"Oh, OK," Akane responded. She picked up the glass of the counter and poured herself a little more lemonade. "Well, I'm going upstairs to study. Bye, sis."

"Study hard, Akane." As Akane went up the stairs, Kasumi felt relived that Akane wasn't prying to get details out of her just yet, it was hard for Kasumi to lie, or even bend the truth. That, and Akane took her glass with her, so Kasumi didn't have to wash it yet, she had used the last of the dish soap on that last load. "Better ask Father to go to the store later," she thought as she continued with her day as usual. No one would suspect that she was hiding something.

* * *

Krack! "Damn!" The two sounds were getting pretty common at the Saotome residence. Ranma had been working for two hours straight on Nodoka's house and was almost done. However, he would have been done a long time ago if he hadn't been breaking the boards he was using to repair the house while hammering the nails in them. It wasn't that he was doing it on purpose, but his mind would wander to thoughts of Akane hitting him, Shampoo glomping him, Ukyou... just not leaving him alone, and the Kuno's... you get the point.

Whenever he would think of one of his fiances, he could only think of somthing bad happening no matter who he choose. Of course, if it doesn't involve martial arts, Ranma doesn't think that well about it. Anyway, this ment he would want to vent his frustrations, and all there was was those poor boards and nails. Ranma pulled the remains of his last victim off the framework and set about replacing it. He had already placed the board in place and put two nails in it before his mind drifted back to the problem at hand. "All right, let's go over this again. If I marry Ukyou, then I'll have a wife who loves me, cherishes me, and most important, feeds me. She has a business all to herself, only one employe, who would probably get real sore if I married her, try to take his revenge, make my life miserable all while I'm married to someone who dressed for years as a guy, and, " Krack! "Damn!!" "Aw, Hell," he said as he went about replacing THAT board, "Marryin' Ukyou wouldn't be that bad or anything, I just can't see a reason why I should marry her. Dammit, I've been over and over this for hours, and I'm no closer to an answer than when I started." As he was nailing in the first nail in the new board, he spoke quietly, "Man, I need something to get this out of my mind, cause this ain't workin' out as well as I thought."

"DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" a voice resounded from the street in response to Ranma's wish.

"Perfect." Ranma said as he nailed in a second nail to stabilize the board before he took off in (obviously) Ryoga's direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, at "Ucchan's", Konatsu was getting a little worried.

"Miss Ukyou should be here by now, to open the restaurant," he thought. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday at the Tendo's.  
I've never seen Ukyou-sama so... out of it." Konatsu frowned. "In her state of mind, she could do anything. I KNEW I should have gone with her to school today and keep an eye on her, if anythings happened to her, or she's done something she'll regret, I'll never..."

"Konatsu, I'm home," Ukyou softley announced, gently shutting the door behind her. Konatsu turned from where he stood (in one of thoose knees-bent, fists-clenched, flames-in-the-background poses that are so popular, with his back originally turned to her).

"Ukyou-Sama! what kept you so long? I was worried that..."

"I'd do something stupid like yesterday?" Ukyou looked like all the fire had gone out of her. She walked to the back of the store so she could get ready to open up. As she walked, it didn't look like she was walking because she wanted to, but rather because it was something to do, to keep her mind off of unpleasant thoughts. "Don't worry, Sugar, I didn't." She stopped at a doorway. "And if I'd known what it would cost me, I wouldn't have done what I did yesterday." Ukyou didn't move from where she stood, and Konatsu couldn't tell if it was because she wanted to talk, or because she really didn't know what to do next.

"Ukyou-sama, what happened? You look... like you've been crying for a while." It was true, Ukyou's eyes were a little redder than usual, as was the skin around them.

"Ranma... he... You should have seen the look he gave me this morning Konatsu. I've seen him downright depressed before, and I've seen him mad before, but I've never seen him look like that. I think he said "Hi" and he didn't say a thing to me the rest of the day. When I found out from Nabiki just what happened in China to Akane, and what Ranma went through for her, I felt like such a heel!" Ukyou slammed her fist into the doorway and turned to face Konatsu. "Akane almost died over there. Not once, but twice! And both times, Ranma, from what Nabiki got out of those who went, really thought she had! Ryoga told her he'd never seen anyone so depressed, and this is RYOGA we're talking about. And here, when they got back, Shampoo comes over and convinces me to try to hurt Akane with explosives! Just because I didn't want her marrying Ranchan."

Ukyou seemed weak on her feet, so Konatsu guided her to a chair. Ukyou didn't even acknowledge the ninja's presence, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. "He had just gone through almost loosing her, and I just barged in there trying to finish the job. And I like Akane, for the most part at least. But that wasn't the worst of it, Hell no, then Ranma's mother gets me called out of class right before lunch." Ukyou had her elbows on the counter and her fists to the side of her head, tightly clenched. She didn't look like she wanted to go on.

Konatsu didn't like the look of this. Ukyou had done something wrong yesterday, that he knew. But he didn't expect so many repercussions, at least not from what he'd seen in the short time he'd observed life in Nerima. But somehow he knew that Ukyou would need to get this out. "Go on, what did she want to see you about?"

Ukyou finally registered Konatsu's presence. She looked up to him and smiled weakly. "She just wanted to tell me that I had caused the Tendo and Saotome families a great dishonor, and that I had proved myself unfit to be Ranchan's fiance, at least temporarily. She's temporarily nullified my engagement to Ranma on grounds that, looking back, I can't really argue. I'm not to approach him, talk to him, or anything until he starts it first. I've got to "earn her trust." Hmph. This coming form the person who threatened to kill Ranma and Genma if Ranma weren't a real man. Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Awwww. And she calls ME unfit to be with Ranchan." Ukyou placed her head on the counter and put her hands behind and over it.

Konatsu got up and headed for the door to "Ucchans," for one of the first times in his life, he didn't move with any femininity or grace, he just walked. He put up a sign to indicate that they would be closed for the remainder of the day. As he went back ans stood over Ukyou, he could hear muffled sobs. "It's OK, Ukyou-sa, Ukyou. I'm here." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her cries got a little louder. A tear rolled down Konatsu's cheek as well, as he felt the pain of the woman he loved with all of his heart.  
"Ucchan's" didn't open the rest of the day.

* * *

Elsewhere in Nerima, in a vacant lot, there were two figures lying on the ground. The surrounding ground looked like it had just been through World War Two. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that the two figures were male, both with black hair, one sporting a pigtail. They were also breathing heavily. One of them spoke.

" So, had enough, Ranma?"

The other figure started to get up. "Not a, chance Ryoga."

"Damn. I was hoping you had." Ryoga tried to get up, but failed, falling back to the ground. "Looks like I have though. Guess you win this time."

"Yea, guess so." Ranma stood over Ryoga and offered a hand, which Ryoga gladly accepted. Soon, the two were walking down the street, albeit a bit slowly. "So, where are you supposed to be now, P-chan?"

"Hey, Shut up!" Ryoga quickly looked around to make sure a certain short-haired girl wasn't around.

"So?"

"Well, actually, I'm supposed to be home right now. I found my way there last night after your and Akane's wedding attempt..."

"Which, by the way, thanks a lot for your help there. I coulda gotten cured if it weren't for your and everyone's interference!"

"Hey, shut up about that! I wanted to be cured too, you know? Besides, I was talking."

"Go on."

"Anyway, when I got home I found that Dad had gotten an answering machine the last time he was home. I listened to the messages we had at the time and one of them was from Akari. She had gotten an invitation to your wedding, but wasn't able to come yesterday. Something about a Sumo-Pig tournament. Anyway, she said that she'd be here today at six, and she'd stop by my house first, so we could go congradulate you together. Apparently, she didn't have much faith that I'd actually show up on time."

"For once." Ranma finished for him. "So let me guess, got lost on the way to the bathroom? Or was it the kitchen this time?"

Ryoga grumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I got lost on the way to the bathroom this time, OK?"

"Right, so you need me to guide you back home so that you can greet her, right?"

"Yea." They walk in silence for awhile, with the occasional "right" or "left" from Ranma. Finally, Ryoga decides it's too quiet. "So whats up with you? That didn't look like the area the Tendo Dojo is in."

"Huh, you noticed. Well, actually I'm staying at Mom's tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, by the way, turn right, your OTHER right, Mom took away all of my engagements until tomorrow night, so that I can finally marry someone and still have some honor."

"Sounds good to me. So why do you look so depressed?"

"'Cause I can't figure out which one I want to marry." This stopped Ryoga cold in his tracks.

"You can't be serious." Ranma stopped as well.

"What do you mean?"

Ryoga seemed to be a little peeved at this point. "How can you not know who to marry? Even I know that!" Ryoga's fists were shaking with anger.

"Huh? Whadda ya mean"

"Do you have ANY idea how you acted when you thought Akane had died the other day?" Before Ranma could respond, Ryoga continued, "Let me remind you. You were DEAD! You didn't talk, you barley moved, and you didn't listen to a word of what was said. Even I was able to deal with it and plan a counterattack."

"Yea, so what's this have to do with who I should marry?" Ranma demanded. "I'd have acted the same way if I thought that anyone else had died."

"Ha! I seriously doubt that. If I had died, you'd probably be filled with rage and stood your ground to fight. Same with Mousse or Shampoo. But when it happened to Akane, you just closed yourself off. It was like a part of YOU had died. I know depression, Ranma, and I think that if you had an ounce of spirit in you then, you could have done a shi-shi hodukan that would have leveled all of Mt Phoenix! You Love her!" Ranma looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Ryoga finally continued, "You love her more than I ever did. With... me she was an infatuation. A goddess. Nothing was higher than her. I just... wanted to love her so much that did. And, I think I love Akari now. And I know the feeling isn't the same as I had for Akane."

"Ryoga..."

"And she loves you too! Trust me! She's never said it out loud, even to P-chan.." A quick look around from Ryoga and a slight growl from Ranma before Ryoga continued. "The way she thinks of you almost all day. She wouldn't get so mad at you all the time if she didn't care. I mean, have you ever seen her face when Shampoo or the others glomped you, I mean REALLY looked? She wouldn't get that mad if she weren't jealous. And she was willing to die for you in China! How many other times has she charged in to help you in a fight where she's seriously outclassed? Wouldn't do it if she didn't care. And for the short time I was over yesterday, it didn't look like she hated the idea of marrying you. Hell, if it weren't for everyone and their brother attacking, you tell me she wouldn't have gone along with it."

Ranma seemed a bit defeated. "When I asked her why she was going along with it, she asked me if I loved her and I said no. Then she tol' me 'bout the Nannichuan water anyway. She wanted me to be cured."

"And do you think that she didn't realize what marrying you would mean? She loved you enough to marry you for the sole reason of you being cured. What more can you ask?"

"I... well... DAMMIT! How come you gotta be right for once?"

"Because the sooner you marry Akane, the sooner I can marry Akari without any reservations. Trust me, after all you've put me through, do you think I WANT Akane to marry a jerk like you? But it's what she wants, and as a friend, I want her to be happy."

"Ryoga, thanks man. If anyone else had told me that I had to marry Akane, I'd of ignored them. But for it to come from you, I guess it must really be obvious"

"Uh, your welcome." Ryoga hadn't expected Ranma to actually thank him.

"Now, about getting me back to my place"

Ranma brightened. "Sure. C'mon, this way"

* * *

Dinner at the Tendo's was remarkably quiet, though that probably had something to do with the fact that the two bottomless stomachs weren't dueling it out. You could almost feel Genma getting fatter due to the unopposed buffet. Finally, about halfway through the meal, Nabiki spoke.

"So sis, you going to let us know where Ranma is now?" For Kasumi to know something and Nabiki not to, it was eating Nabiki up.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Kasumi responded. "Auntie Nodoka saw how fast our place could be fixed, and wanted her house completely done as well,  
so she decided to recruit Ranma to do it. She felt that with him over there they could spend some quality mother-son time together. She didn't want anyone to know so that their time together would be unopposed. From what she told me, Ranma will be spending the night over there. Would anyone like more rice?" Genma profusely offered his bowl.

"Well, that makes sense," Akane thought. "Ranma and his mother do need a little more family time together. And it's nice to have a little peace and quiet around here. Still, I can't help but think that Kasumi's hiding something from us. Maybe it's just my imagination." With that, Akane went back to eating. "I need to hurry so I can get in some quality studying time in." The rest of dinner was uneventful.

* * *

Back at the Nekohantton, Cologne was wondering where Shampoo was. Mousse had said something like "She had something important she needed to do"  
four hours ago. It was unlike her to be gone for so long. She needed to get home soon so that Cologne could tell her to leave Ranma alone the next day and hold up to her agreement with the Saotomes.

Busy doing double duty waiting tables, Mousse was wondering similar thoughts. "I hope Shampoo hasn't run into Saotome while she was out. Then Ranma could say that the deal was off and she'd be engaged to him again. Oh,I couldn't bear such an injustice!"

Just then, a purple haired blur ran through the resturant, tossing a small item on the counter next to Cologne.

"Sorry late Great-Grandmother but pervert very fast today and Shampoo have hard time catching him until he go into mall where many girls start beating on him giving Shampoo time to catch him and bring him back and Shampoo need to go to the bathroom NOW!" Shampoo spoke very quickly as she bowled over poor Mousse who happened to be in the way of the bathroom.

"Sorry Mousse!" Was the last thing you could hear from Shampoo before you heard a door close very loudly. It was then that Cologne looked at the object that Shampoo had tossed next to her and identified it as Happosai.

"Well Happy, are you hurt seriously?" The little spirals that had been Happosai's eyes became eyes again.

"Ha! You should know me better than that Cologne. I barely felt a thing! Ha Ha Ha!" The bruises all over Happosai's body told a different story altogether though.

"Really? Too bad. If she had hurt you I might excuse her for missing so much work." Over in the corner we can see Mousse trying to get back up. We then hear a flush in the background.

"Heh, she barely got me at all! However," Happosai reached into his shirt, pulling out a pink, frilly bra, "I was able to get through her defenses very nicely. Wah ha ha!" Cologne just shook her head. Just then, Shampoo walked back in the room.

"Sorry late Great Grandmother, but, YOU!!" Shampoo spied her bra in Happosai's hand. "You I KILL!' She yelled as she destroyed Mousse once again, as he was in her way.

"Ha ha! Come and get me cutie-pie!" Happosai proceeded to flee the Nekohanton. Shampoo made a beeline for the doorway.

"Shampoo." Cologne held out her staff to stop the young Amazon. "I need you to stay away from Ranma until the day after tomorrow. I feel that..."

"Yes, yes, Shampoo stay away from Ranma, got it, GET BACK HERE!!" she yelled as she jumped over Cologne's staff and gave chase to Happosai.

"Well," Cologne said, "That could have gone better"

"Are they gone?" Mousse asked from the floor. Of course, he was asking a plant (in his defence, it looked a little like Cologne).

* * *

For the third time that night, Akane heard laughter that was suddenly silenced from downstairs. "Darn it, this is getting on my nerves. How am I supposed to study with that racket going on down there?" She finished the math problem she was on and then went downstairs. When she got there, she heard faint voices coming from the living room. She recognized them as Genma and Soun's. She frowned and slowly walked closer so that she could hear them better.

"Ha ha ha, I still can't belive what a great idea this is Genma, it's probably our best ever."

"Sh, shh, keep it down Tendo, Akane might hear. But yea, I don't see HOW this plan could fail. It's practically fool proof!"

"Indeed. So Saotome, how do you plan on getting Ranma's signiture on the certificate?"

"By telling him it's a certificate from his teachers at school. Surely he'll have done something to get in trouble, so he'll sign it with no worry of actually reading it."

"Ha ha! Genius, Saotome. Pure Genius."

"Ha, I thought so. And how do you expect to get Akane to sign it?"

"Well, your plan seems like it will work. I don't see any reason why it shouldn't with a little revision."

"I don't like the sound of this," Akane thought. Genma continued.

"And once we get both of them to sign the contract, they'll be legally married."

"AND, they won't be able to divorce until they're eighteen."

"By which time, they'll have already fallen deeply in love and they won't want to! It's brilliant."

"It's perfect!"

"It's an INSULT!" yelled Akane as she stormed in.

"A-Akane..." Soun was to startled to continue.

Akane spied said contract on the table. "And what is THIS?" she asked, grabbing it off the table.

"Now Akane," Genma began, "let's not do anything rash"

"This, this is... This is the wedding certificate from yesterday," Akane identified. "It has both of your signitures, Auntie Nodoka's, and even the priest! I thought they couldn't do that until after the ceremony."

Genma responded. "Well, technically they can't..."

"But when we told him about your situation," Soun continued.

"He decided to make an exception." Genma finished.

"Are you... mad Akane?" Soun asked.

Akane stood there in silence, with her head down, and the fist not holding the certificate clenched.

"Akane?" Soun asked a bit hesitantly.

"You, try to bribe me into marrying him last time. You've tried to pressure us into it countless times, and now," Akane was visibly upset, " you try to TRICK US?" She stormed over to where they were kneeling. "Listen. If Ranma and I ever decide to marry, it won't be because we're told to. It WON'T be because we were pressured to. AND IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BE BECAUSE WE WERE TRICKED INTO IT! IF we marry, it will be because we love each other THEN, we are ready THEN, and NOT before! If you so much as TRY to do something like this again, I will hurt you in so many ways, Happosai will stay away from me for weeks. GOT THAT?" Soun and Genma shrank back and nodded meekly. Soun was fighting back tears. "Good. Now, I have studying to do. So I'll just take this," Akane indicated to the certificate, "out of your hands, go upstairs, and study. And I DON'T want to be disturbed, GOT IT?" Again with the nodding. "Good. Good night."  
With that, Akane, certificate in hand, turned around and went back upstairs.

Just before she closed her door, she could hear Soun break out into tears, crying lines like "she yelled at me," "she doen't love me" and the ever popular "Waaahhhhhh!!" "Honestly, Akane thought, "I wish they'd grow up and leave us alone." Nabiki, in her room, just brushed this off as another of her father's failed attempts, and Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief from the kitchen, happy that she wouldn't have to sneak into her father's room and steal the wedding certificate herself.

* * *

Back at the Saotome home, Ranma was eating a late dinner. He had stayed over at Ryoga's, explaining the whole wedding fiasco of the previous day to Akari and just hanging out and catching up with her. After all, she was on of the only girls he knew that DIDN'T want to marry him, and had no stake in it whatsoever. Nodoka had been upset when he came home at eight thirty, even though he had called before seven to tell her thet he would be.

So it was now that Nodoka was grilling him on what he had decided.

"So son, have you decided who you want to marry?"

Ranma was slurping up some noodles. "Yea, I fink so."

"Stop talking with you mouth full. It's rude."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. So?"

"So what?" Ranma asked, toying with her a bit.

"So who have you decided to marry?"

"Well, I think I know who," he took a quick gulp of water, "But I think I'll sleep on it and make sure tomorrow." Nodoka came close to face-faulting. "Speaking of which, thanks for a great dinner, Mom, I think it's time I got ready for bed. Don't want to be sleepy when I propose to my future wife tomorrow, right?"

Nodoka recovered and nodded, adding, "Plus you didn't quite finish outside today. there are still a few boards left and you have to paint it still."

"Painting? You never said anything about painting."

"But I did say not to leave the job until it was done. Tomorrow morning you will finish nailing on the boards, and you will go to the store and buy painting supplies. Since you have already choosen who you think you want to marry tonight, you will have more time tomorrow to work." Nodoka finished with one of those smug, mother looks.

"Aw, man," Ranma complained while going upstairs to get ready for bed. "I knew seeing Ryoga would mean trouble, it always does. Besides, my arm still hurts from our sparring match."

"That's your problem, young man, not mine"

"Yea, yea." He responded. "Well," he thought, "at least tomorrow will be a lot easier." Had he bothered to listen, he could hear thunder in the distance.

* * *

"Tomorrow," didn't start off too well for Akane, as she found out as she enter the school grounds of Furinkin. First, of course, she realized Ranma wasn't there, at least not on time. Then, there was the complimentary Kuno punting. "Honestly, when will he ever learn?" she asked herself. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Well, at least I'll get to class on time," she said.

"Akane Tendo!" came a high pitched voice. Akane turned to see Shampoo standing behind her.

"What do you want, Shampoo?" Akane asked, already annoyed from waking up in the morning remembering her father's scheme.

"Want to know where Ranma is, of course," Shampoo stated, obviously forgetting her promise the previous day to Cologne. "Shampoo want to take husband on date."

Akane fumed. She was downright blazing when a memory struck her. "Why should I tell you?" she hissed.

Shampoo looked puzzled. "Because Ranma belong Shampoo, and if he stay at school, pervert-girl just hit him. Shampoo want to make nice-nice with him. Violent girl got problem with that?"

"First of all, my name is Akane, not violent girl. Second, I don't know where Ranma is right now either. Third, I don't owe you ANY help after you stormed my wedding with BOMBS! You could have hurt one of my sisters, and as it is, you caused MAJOR damage to my home."

"So?"

"So," Akane took off her backpack. "You have insulted me and my family, and I demand you make an apology!"

"Shampoo no apologize for saving husband from marrige with pervert-girl. But if Akane want fight," Shampoo set her bike up against a tree and took a battle stance, "is Akane's funeral." By now, a crowd was gathering.

"OK, bring it on, hussie!" Akane, too took a battle stance.

"If insist." Shampoo rushed towards Akane. Just as she threw a kick, Akane sidestepped. While Shampoo's foot was still outstretched, Akane tried a legsweep. Shampoo just jumped into the air with her bottom foot. Shampoo back-flipped and landed about four feet away from her previous position. "Akane should give up now and avoid embaressment."

"Keep talking," Akane responded before she ran forward and launched a punch. Shampoo blocked, and a seried of fast punches were exchanged. Only a few of Akane's punched got through, while about twice that amount of Shampoo's tagged Akane. Shampoo's last punch knocked Akane back a little.

"Shampoo give Akane one last chance. Give up now and Shampoo leave."

"Like heck." Without any telegraphing, Akane drilled Shampoo with a straight kick to the midsection that sent Shampoo flying. "Still think I should give up?"

"Akane.. hurt Shampoo," Shampoo said from the ground, not quite beleiving herself. She picked herself back up. "Akane make Shampoo mad. SHAMPOO HURT!" Shampoo charged towards Akane like a bullet train. Akane steeled herself expecting an all out attack. It never came.

"Happo Go-En Satsu!" came a cry in the audience. By the time Shampoo got to Akane, she was dead on her feet.

Akane looked at a barly standing Shampoo. "Is, no, fair," she barely got out before collapsing. Akane turned to see an adult Ms. Hinako.

"Hinako-sensai, I..."

"Ms. Tendo. You have a long day ahead of you in school today, so I suggest that you hurry on to class." Hinako turned and headed into the school, turning over half the male student population's heads. A catcall from the side resulted in that student being removed of excess energy.

Akane turned and looked at Shampoo's sleeping body. "Yes Sensai." She picked up her book bag and headed into the school herself.

As the rest of the crowd followed suit, someone asked "Man, what a start, what else do you think will happen today?" A friend acknowledged their opinion, and a grey thundercloud could be seen in the distance.

* * *

End: Chapter 2 coming soo... er, next, maybe, one of these days: Chapter 3: Truer words were never spoken.  
Author's notes: I got an e-mail the other day from someone who still wanted to see chapter 2 of this story, despite the fact that chapter one was less than stellar. The plot line, I now realize, still has holes and inconsistencies with the source material (manga). But, seeing as I can't seem to get the juices flowing yet for Chapter 4 of Video Reminder, I figure I might as well post this. I hope you enjoyed it!  
If I ever finish Chapter 3, I'll go ahead and post it.

8-3-08 Slightly revised and redone for easier reading.


	3. Chapter3

ï»¿Ranma 1/2: Overtime Chapter 3: Truer Words were Never Spoken.  
Written by: Xason "BoyIwanttabeaSaotome" Nexson

Legal Stuff: Ok, so I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, and these ARE her characters, but I mean no disrespect in using them. I just want to dream up my own stories involving them. And Viz Communications are the people who have the right to use them. Please don't sue me, I'll give them back Kuno's driving me crazy,  
should have known better than to get him, but I want my ideas to be heard er, read.

This story takes place right after manga volume 38. It's been said that after the "Wedding Fiasco" that Ranma and Akane's relationship has gone into "overtime," hence the title. Well, overtime is usually a very short time in relation to the corresponding game, sometimes only until the next point is scored. I think it's time to end the game of who Ranma is going to marry.  
This will be the final chapter of this story arc.

"There you go, sir. And here's your change," a nondescript cashier said to a certain pigtailed martial artist.

"Yea, thanks. And, um, have a nice day," was Ranma Saotome's response, picking up the two gallon paint cans after sticking a few choice yen back in his pants pocket. Ranma began the walk back to his mother's house, still trying to make sense of it all. Early yesterday afternoon his mother, Nodoka, and Cologne, Shampoo's Great Grandmother, had made a deal with him. They'd temporarily nullified all of his engagements to be married until sundown today, giving him time to get engaged himself. He'd do this by signing, and having his choice of partner sign, a contract written out by the two older ladies that stated that he and she would marry before he turned seventeen, which was in just a few weeks.

"I still can't believe I'm going along with this," he thought for what must have been the twentieth time that day. As he walked along the streets of the Nerima district, he received the odd look from passers by, not uncommon for a sixteen-year old who should be in school now. "Aw heck," he continued, "I just can't believe that I made a choice." He'd come to this choice after sparring with Ryoga Hibiki, taking a break from repairing his mother's house to take out his frustrations on the eternally lost martial artist. This break had cost him though, now instead of just simple repairs to Nodoka's, he had to paint as well. He'd finished with the basic repairs just an hour ago, leaving him three more hours now until school let out and Akane'd go home to the Tendo's home, where Ranma would be waiting for her. After all this time (was it still less than a year?), he'd chosen to marry the first person he'd been engaged to (Knowingly), the only person of the three choices that might actually turn him down. He'd chosen Akane, with his only real rival's blessing and encouragement.

"Well, here I am." He was indeed at the entrance of Nodoka's house. "Better get to painting," he said aloud to himself. "And better hope that Akane is having a good day," he mentally added, "Or I'm not going to have much of a chance of even asking her."

"RAZOR HOOOOOOOOP!" came the cry from Kodachi Kuno's lips as she threw the described weapon towards Akane Tendo. Akane, to her credit, rolled out of the way with just a bit more than a split second to spare.

Akane looked about the field of Furinkin High School where the fight was taking place. While the initial crowd of students who'd opted to stay here after school rather than go home had dwindled, there was still a decent number of people remaining. Which meant there was more innocent bystanders who could be hurt, and fewer places for Akane to maneuver to. She glared up into the tree where Kodachi's most recent attack had erupted from. "Stupid, Akane, stupid," she thought to herself. "Why did you have to go and make that challenge?"

Flashback to mere moments before:

Akane and her two friends were just exiting the front doors of Furinkin.

"So Akane," the first began, "What did you need to see Mr. Morita about? You can't even take his class until you're a senior."

"Yea, Akane, tell us." The second seconded.

Akane thought back to the previous night, when her and Ranma's fathers had been scheming once again to get the young pair married. She'd confiscated the marriage certificate they would have tried to trick the two of them to sign, and she'd just checked with the only teacher at Furinkin that she knew had any experience in law. "Oh, I just wanted his opinion on something. Kasumi has always spoken highly of him."

"What about?" The second asked.

"Nothing important," Akane replied, "Just something that..." she stopped mid-sentence and made a sudden roll forward. The space she'd just occupied was now taken by a rhythmic gymnastics club. With spikes. "Hey," she almost screamed, looking for it's point of origin. "What's the big idea?"

"Oh dear, I just can't see how I managed to drop that," said Kodachi, standing on the cement fence that surrounded the school. "However did it slip through my fingers?"

Akane slowly got up, eyed fixed on the delinquent gymnast. "Gee, I don't know. Why don't you just state why you're here and go?

"Why I'm here? Who Ho Ho Hoooo! Shouldn't it be obvious?" She leaped off the wall, now casually strolling towards Akane. "In light of recent events, I have decided to renew in full my pursuit of the handsome and dashing Ranma Saotome. You will tell me where he is, as we have much to catch up on."

"And just why should I tell you? I thought you'd realized a while back that he didn't love you."

"True, I did come to that realization. However," they were now only a few meters apart, "When I realized that he might go and waste his life by marrying you, my love for him blazed stronger." Akane was clearly not happy with Kodachi's phrasing, but the younger Kuno continued. "And how happy I was to discover that he didn't love you! I mean, how else can you explain the both of you being dressed for a wedding, along with having parental permission, and still not exchanging nuptials?" Kodachi shrugged, a smug look on her face.

Akane was fuming. "Oh, I don't know," she began, unconsciously taking a fighting stance, "Maybe we didn't go through with it because you and just about everyone else and their brother crashed the almost-ceremony and interrupted?"

"An empty excuse. If Ranma REALLY wanted to spend the rest of his life with a wench like you, he would have defeated everyone present handily."

"Wench? WENCH?" You could practically see the flames in Akane's eyes. "All right, that's it. KODACHI KUNO! I, Akane Tendo, formally challenge you to a match right here and now!"

Kodachi feigned uninterest. "And just why , besides the great Kuno family honor, should I accept this challenge?"

"Because if you win, I'll tell you where Ranma is." The Tendo girl steeled herself for an attack.

"And if I should happen to somehow allow you to defeat me?" Kodachi was noticeably more interested.

"Then you will leave him alone, especially when he's at my house."

"And why do you ask this of me?" Kodachi readied her ribbon. "It's obvious from your continued abuse of him that you don't love him. And if you did, YOU'D have fought back harder at the wedding too. So what does he mean to you, foolish girl?

"Everything," is what Akane almost replied. Surprised at that, she quickly responded instead, "It doesn't matter what he means to me. I'm just REALLY tired of having to listen to you rambling on and intruding into my life. So quit stalling and accept or decline!"

Kodachi frowned immediately at that last command. "Fine. I shall teach you a lesson in manners as well. You do not speak to your betters in such a tone." With a cry, Kodachi erupted forward, and Akane responded in kind.

And thus the battle had begun.

End Flashback.

Akane wiped the sweat from her brow. How long had they been fighting? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty? A strong breeze blew through the air, blowing Akane's hair into her eyes. Kodachi took advantage and pressed her attack, leaping out of the tree and twirling her ribbon furiously.

"Look at you," Kodachi taunted. "You issue a challenge and you spend most of you time retreating. Ho ho ho! Just admit my superiority and I shall spare you further embarrassment." It was noticeable, however, that a few of Akane's attacks had gotten through, as bruises were beginning to form on both combatants.

"Yea right, like that'll happen." Akane had to admit, she barley had the breath to make that retort. Kodachi was winning, and Akane needed a game plan. 

Working her retreat in arcs, Akane eventually leaped backwards to swing on a tree branch, intending to launch herself backwards faster than she could have on the ground. As soon as she'd grabbed hold of the branch, though, Kodachi managed to get in range. The ribbon sliced through the air, cutting the branch and forcing Akane to make an awkward landing. From where the end of the branch fell, another strong gust of wind made it stand up on it's end and then turn over.

Kodachi leaped up to the where she'd just cut the branch loose, once again she had the high ground. "Submit to your better, Tendo!" She pulled out a couple of clubs. "You fought well in the beginning, but my victory is near! You will soon loose and Ranma WILL be mine at last! HO ho ho!" She then, twirling ribbon in one hand, threw the two clubs one after another at Akane, making two brisk swipes.

"Ha!" Akane half grunted as she caught the first club. With a quick pivot, she used the club in her hand to block the second. She was not quick enough to block Kodachi's follow-through, which was one of the Kuno's gymnast's balls being kicked towards her midsection. The impact threw her back, as Kodachi jumped into yet another tree.

"The trees," thought Akane as she picked herself up. "She's using them as if they were ring posts in a regular gymnastics match." Club half-forgotten in hand, she steeled herself for another attack as she thought. "She's tired too, falling into a pattern now. Strike, then high ground. How can I use that to my advantage?" Kodachi made another charge, which Akane avoided, and leaped into one more tree. The wind picked up again, and in the corner of her eye, Akane saw the fallen tree branch blow over again. "That's it!" she thought. "Now how do I finish her?" She spied the club in her hand and noticed the hidden switch that activated the spikes.

"This is your last chance, Tendo! Surrender or suffer!" threatened Kodachi from her high, but not too high, perch.

"No way! I'm tired of dealing with you," Akane began, and as she finished her plan she shifted her weight to begin her final offensive. "I'm going to finish you once and for all. When I'm done, you won't be able to lay a finger on me! Hyaaaa!" And with that cry, she charged towards the branch.

Less than ten seconds later it was over.

"Where is she?" thought Ranma as he waited outside the Tendo compound gates. School had been out for over half an hour, and Akane should have been home soon after Nabiki. As it was, Nabiki came home about fifteen minutes ago, and Ranma was getting worried. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone WHY he was worried, that Akane might have gone home with a friend and wouldn't be able to sign the contract. "Man, I knew I shoulda' went to the school instead. I just didn't want Ms. Hinako to drain me of my power for being absent when I was obviously healthy." 

A sound made him turn his head to see Kasumi step out of the gate, broom in hand. She began sweeping the dust off of the path, which was normal, but Ranma could see that something was bothering her. "Oh my, I wonder what is keeping Akane? I'd like to ask her what she'd like for dinner," she said, just a little bit louder than she needed to.

"That's right," thought Ranma, "Kasumi's in on this too, kinda." He saw her often look out of the corner of her eye down the street towards the school, and also occasionally in his direction. "She probably wants to know if I'm here to ask Akane, or if I'm here to tell her that I chose someone else." "Yea," Ranma said out loud, "Well I for one would kinda like some curry, but then that's just me." Then in a voice just above a whisper, "It's her I chose. I'm just watin'."

Some of the slight worry left Kasumi's face and she breathed a small sigh of relief. She responded in kind, still sweeping, "Thank you for telling me. Does anyone else know?"

"Naw," Ranma lowered his voice even more, "not even Mom. Well, actually, I kinda told Ryoga the situation, but not my answer for sure." They both continued to look for her. Ranma was about to give up for a while and go inside for a snack, when he spotted a schoolmate walk past. "Hey, you go to Furinkin, right?" he called out to her.

She nodded, responding, "Yes, I do. Can I help you?"

"Yea, actually. Have you seen Akane Tendo since school let out?"

"Yes, when I left the school grounds, she was fighting with Kuno's little sister," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What!" Ranma got more worried, real fast. "Did she win?"

"I don't know," the schoolmate replied with a shrug. "Look, Mr. Saotome, since this school year started I've had a book bag impaled by a hockey stick from one of her would-be suitors fighting for her attention. I've also had a dress shredded by your pal Ryoga's headbands, chunks of drywall falling into my lunch from Shampoo coming to see you, and I've gone into coughing fits over smoke bombs from your other pal, Mousse. I've learned to stay away from fights once they've started." And with that, she continued on her way home.

Ranma looked to Kasumi. "I'm gonna go to the school. She shoulda' beat Kodachi by now, or lost, or whatever. Anyway, That girl," he pointed to his disappearing classmate, "was walking pretty slow. One way or another, we should have heard from Akane by now."

Kasumi nodded. "If she comes home before seeing you, I'll keep her here. Good luck."

"Thanks." Ranma took off towards the high school, unaware of the dark rain clouds coming in over the horizon.

The sight that greeted Ranma was not entirely what he expected. He was standing in front of a tree inside the walls of Furinkin, looking up. What he saw, was Kodachi Kuno, tied with her own ribbon to a tree, and with one of her own spiked clubs imbedded next to her head. 

He looked around. "Anyone want to tell me just what happened here, and where Akane went to?" he asked the few remaining students. 

One guy, a senior, Ranma noted, came forward. "Yea sure. The fight kind of went on for a while, and it looked like Akane was going to lose towards the end. Then Akane took that branch," he indicated to the fallen branch from the fight, "and used it to catch her ribbon. Then she threw the club at Kodachi's head. Kodachi moved of course, but where the wind has been blowing, her hair was blowing horizontal and was caught by the club. While that distracted her, Akane tore the ribbon out of her hand and used it to wrap her up."

Ranma nodded, noting that Kodachi's hair was, indeed, trapped by the club. Kodachi was struggling against her bonds, and Ranma was glad that part of the ribbon covered her mouth, from her mumbles Kodachi sounded MAD. Ranma turned back to the student. "Any idea where Akane went to after that?"

"Well, that girl with the sumo-pig came by, saying that Ryoga was lost again."

"Akari Unryuu?"

"Yea, well she asked Akane to help her find him, and Akane agreed. They just left about a minute or two before you arrived."

"So I've got a shot at catching up," Ranma thought. Looking to the senior, he said, "Thanks a lot." As the student nodded, Ranma turned to Kodachi. "Sorry, I'd getcha outta there, but I'm in a hurry." As he saw Kodachi's eyes almost bug out of her head, he continued. "Maybe one of these guys will..."

"Ranma Saotome!" came a shout from behind our hero. Ranma turned to see Principal Kuno charging towards him. "You be cuttin' de school today, brah! Missing out on de quality education like a bad kahuna!" He readied his clippers and leaped towards Ranma. "You gonna cut school, den I gonna cut yo hair!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Ranma avoided the opening attack easily. "My Mom called in for me, you can't do anything about it!"

"You wanna bet?" He made another swipe at Ranma's head. "Be missin' to much school, you are. Your Headmaster's gotta do SOMETHING about it!" Another swipe, easily dodged.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm just going to end this now!" But as Ranma readied an attack that was sure to get the headmaster off his back, he had to avoid an incoming bokken strike. "HEY! What's the big idea?"

Tatewaki Kuno withdrew his wooden sword to a ready position. "I watched mesmerized from afar the combat between the beauteous Akane Tendo and my sister. Truly spectacular. So much in fact, that even I was lost in my thoughts until you arrived, else I would have freed my twisted sibling. However," and Kuno struck again, between strikes from his father, "as valiantly as my sister fought, I cannot allow the clan of Kuno to fall twice in the same afternoon." Another swipe, followed by rapid-fire stabs that only hit air, "Thus I come to the aid of this embarrassment to our family line."

"Tacchi!" the Headmaster from Hell replied. "So harsh, de words comin' outta your mouth. But together," and he made a few more attacks between his sons, "we can beat dis here delinquent!"

"Aw, great," Ranma thought as he repelled their attacks. "They're not that tough, but they're keepin' me too busy to follow after Akane. Talk about a pain!" He got ready to attack. "Now don't get too far, Akane, I'll be looking for you in just a minute." Poor Ranma had now idea how long this fight would end up delaying him.

Hours Later:

"Stupid Kuno," Ranma grunted as he ran along the top of a fence. "He didn't have to sic the entire kendo club on me!" Though Ranma was unharmed, he appeared to have been sweating a lot. "They kept me busy for way too long. By the time I beat them all, Akane coulda been over a kilometer away, and probably was!" His head stayed on a swivel, looking up and down every street and ally he passed. "And all this random searchin' hasn't gotten me anywhere!"

He stopped, leaping off the fence and resting against it. "OK Ranma, think," he thought, "looking for Ryoga won't help, and they're probably searching as much as I am. My best bet now, is to go to Ryoga's house and hope they come home soon enough. Akane'll either be with them, or she'll go home, and Kasumi will keep her there. So, since there ain't nobody to keep her at Ryoga's, I'll definately go there." 

He looked at a clock nearby in a store. "I've still got about three hours. There's still time." And with that thought, he ran full speed in the direction of Ryoga's house.

Only about one hundred yards to the west, on a parallel street, there were three human figures and a very large pig figure headed in the same direction, but at a very leisurely pace. Akari was riding her champion pig, and Ryoga and Akane were walking on either side. Ryoga was looking a little sheepish, Akari happy, and Akane a little hot and sweaty.

"Thanks again for helping Akari find me, Akane." Ryoga was rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. "Are you sure you don't want to just leave it to us for now?" He knew all about Ranma's most recent dilemma, and wanted Akane to go home so that Ranma could find her.

"Oh no you don't," Akari chided before Akane could respond. She shifted her position so that she could better prevent her hat from blowing away in the wind. "Akane was a big help to me, and I AM going to treat her to a home cooked dinner. Something has to make up for the fact that you got lost while we were grocery shopping!"

"It's ok, Ryoga," came Akane's response. "While we were looking for you, Akari ran some ideas for dinner by me, and I'm really looking forward to it. Besides," she added, "it's not like I had anything important to do at home besides study anyway!" "And also," she thought, "Ranma will probably be home by now, and I guess I'm still a little uncomfortable around him, after that last wedding attempt."

"You haven't been home since school let out, won't your family be a little worried?" Ryoga prodded.

"It will be fine, Ryoga. If it will make you feel better, I'll call them when I get to your place, OK"  
Ryoga sweat dropped. "Heh, yea, I guess that'll work."

Ranma paced inside the Hibiki home. He'd been there almost an hour, letting himself in through the unlocked door. "AAaarrrgh! What's taking them so long? Ain't they found him yet?" Ranma vented his frustrations into the thin air. Ryoga's black and white dog looked up from where it was laying down, and soon laid it's head back down, loosing interest.  
Ranma picked up a clock. "Sundown's at 8:35, less than two hours ta go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the contract. "Gotta have this at Mom's BY sundown. I really don't have much time." Fingering the parchment, he soon folded it back up and returned it to his pocket. Ranma sighed as he made a decision. "Gotta go and try to find her now. But what do I do if she comes back here?" He spied a pen and pad of paper. "I guess I'll leave a note, tellin' her to stay here." He went over and wrote the note.

As he was taping the note to the house's front door, he noticed how dark the sky already was on account of the storm clouds. "Looks like rain, and it ain't gonna hold off much longer. I wonder if Ryoga's got a thermos handy..." He trailed off, then went inside. He appeared a few moments later, thermos of hot water in hand. "Well, here I go. Just stay visible, you tomboy..." With a dash of speed, Ranma set off to find Akane, and by proxy Ryoga and Akari.

Had Ranma not left in such a rush, he might have noticed his note blowing off the door and getting lost in the wind.

At the Saotome house, there stood two figures in the front doorway. One of them, Nodoka Saotome, had just taken down a wind chime and was looking at it. Cologne, the other figure, was gazing ahead.

"I wish the wind weren't blowing so hard today," Nodoka began, "ordinarily I enjoy listening to this. But today it just seems annoying."

"At least the rain has held off," Cologne reminded her. Though I do not know for how much longer." She turned to Nodoka, "Speaking of 'how much longer'..."

"He does seem to be taking his time, yes." Nodoka turned to go inside. "Perhaps I should not have given him so many chores to complete..."

"It is his responsibility to respond in a timely fashion. Although, considering his father,"

"It seems to be a miracle that Ranma has any sense of responsibility at all." Nodoka considered the situation. Just yesterday she'd told Cologne that if she'd found her son to be any less a man than he was, she still would not have forced her son to commit seppuku. She wondered now, was that her current opinion influencing her hindsight? Genma had certainly not done the best job that he could have.

"In any case," Cologne began, "even if this does not work, we are still to be no worse off than before."

"True," Nodoka agreed, but thought silently, "but we could be so much better off."

The telephone rang at the Tendo Dojo and Kasumi Tendo jogged slightly to answer it. She had been on pins and needles since Ranma had left earlier, wondering if he'd found her sister. Despite her excitement, she remembered to keep it cool, as this was Ranma and Akane's business, and no one else's, at least not until they made it public. She made it to the phone by the third ring. "Hello, Tendo Dojo, Kasumi speaking."

The voice came through clearly from the other end. "Hey sis, it's Akane."

"Akane? Where are you?"

"I'm at Ryoga's, Akari is in town and needed my help in finding him. They're treating me to dinner in thanks."

"So will you be there long? It's going to storm soon, and I don't want you to be out in that weather." Kasumi wondered if she'd seen Ranma and just wasn't telling her.

"Well, I'll be here at least until dinner is over, do you want me to come home?"

Kasumi thought hard. The storms were going to last until at least 10 p.m., so there would be a chance for Ranma to find her there if she stayed through the worst of it. But Akane had made no indication that she even knew Ranma was looking for her, so Kasumi needed it to look like she wasn't trying to keep Akane there for ulterior motives. "Yes, I'd like you to come home, of course, but not until after the storm has passed. Is that all right, Akane?" Silence greeted Kasumi. "Akane, are you there?"

Nabiki peeked into the room. "Is that Akane on the phone?" she asked.

"It was," replied the eldest Tendo sister, "But she doesn't appear to be on the other line anymore. It wouldn't be like her to hang up on me..."

"Probably a downed telephone line," Nabiki said with a shrug. "All of these high winds are blowing things over all across town, it's been on the news. So how much longer until dinner?"

"About another ten minutes." Nabiki seemed satisfied and left, leaving Kasumi alone to stare at the phone. "Please stay there Akane," she thought. "If Ranma asks, I can tell him where you are."

"Kasumi? Kasumi, can you repeat that?" Akane frowned as she lowered Ryoga's telephone from her ear. "It's dead," she said of the phone.

"Well, what did she say?" Ryoga asked from a doorway.

"I guess she wants me to come home right after dinner, so that I can miss the storm." Akane scratched her head. "I don't know how she expects me to get there in that amount of time, though. Maybe she forgot how far away you live."

Ryoga had an idea. "Hey, I think I can help you out there. I just need to get something out of the kitchen." Ryoga turned to go through the doorway.

"Um, Ryoga?" Akane spoke up.

"Yes?" 

Akane tried not to laugh. "The kitchen is the other way."

"Oh!" Ryoga rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Right, thanks." Ryoga made it to the kitchen without further incident, and Akane followed. Ryoga went past Akari to the counter where there was a cookie jar. "Here it is," he said as he lifted the lid.

"Here what is?" Akane was curious.

"Well, sometimes Mom and Dad leave me a little money for food and things in this." He held out some money. "If I remember right, there's a train station not too far off. If dinner doesn't take too long, you can probably be home before sundown."

"Not that anyone can tell when that is with this overcast, but yea, that sounds great, Ryoga!" Akane accepted the currency. "I promise to give you the change."

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty more." Ryoga didn't know how far it was from the Tendo's to Nodoka's, but this did give Akane a chance to get to Ranma soon. He just hoped that Akari could cook fast enough.

"Dangit! It's dead!" Ranma vented his frustration to no one in particular. He stood next to a public telephone, it's bright green casing contrasting with his red Chinese shirt. "Now how am I supposed to know if she made it back to the Tendo's? The problem ain't on this end." He hung up the phone.

Ranma walked across the street to sit on a bench, quietly thinking. He was tired, he'd been running all around Tokyo, from district to district, back and forth between the Tendo's, Furinkin High School, and Ryoga's house. Even being in great physical shape, all that running had worn Ranma out, to say nothing of his earlier chores. Now time was running out, and Ranma needed to make a decision.

"So what do I do? Should I try running back to the Dojo, or Ryoga's? If she's at the Tendo's, Kasumi will try to keep her there, but I can't be sure if my note will be enough to keep her at Ryoga's." He allowed himself a moment to look at the sky. "Damn, I wish I could remember Ryoga's phone number, I might actually get through there. It's gonna start raining any second now." Ranma fiddled with the thermos he'd "borrowed" from Ryoga, and decided the contents should still be plenty warm.

"No choice," he decided, "gotta try Ryoga's. Man, if I ain't right..." Gathering one more round of energy, he ran towards Ryoga's house. Before he could get there though, the sky finally let go the rain it had been holding.

"WHADDAYA MEAN YA LET 'ER GO!" Ranma, female for the first time in over a day, was standing in Ryoga's living room, flabbergasted.

"Just that, I let her go!" Ryoga tried hard not to loose his temper, "Kasumi called and wanted her to come home to beat the storm, so I gave her some yen and told her to take a train. I figured she might make it there before your deadline!"

"What deadline?" Akari had no idea what this was about.

Ranma ignored her, though not out of disrespect. "Yea, she might make the deadline, but there's no way I will! Didn't ya get my note, tellin' you to keep her here?"

"What note?" Ryoga was getting upset at having to defend himself. After all, he'd only done what he thought was right.

"The note I left on your front door! It told you to keep her here if she came with you. Aaarrrgh... I can't believe my luck!"

Akari spoke up. "I don't know what this is all about, but there was no note on his front door when we got here, Ranma. And if you'd quiet down..."

"Yea," Ryoga emphasized, which got a sneer from Ranma.

"...You'd let us be able to tell you that Akane only left a few minutes ago. Whatever you might want her for, you might be able to catch up before she gets on the train!"

For a split second, Ranma was silent. "Really?"

Ryoga nodded. "If her train was late in the least, she might still be there."

Ranma made a dash for the door and turned. "Which way was it to the station?"

Akari answered before her eternally lost boyfriend could. "Four blocks west, two blocks south."

"Thanks! And sorry for my rudeness!" With that, Ranma ran harder than he had all day towards the train station.

Akari turned to Ryoga. "Would you like to fill me in on what that was all about, hon?"

Ryoga rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I guess so. I probably should have yesterday"  
Ranma-chan stood still in the middle of the street, watching the last bit of Akane's train disappear. She (He) had been too late, his yelling contest with Ryoga was all the delay fate needed to screw up his life again. The chance to clear up almost a year of confusion was gone, and that depressed the hell out of him, and the constant downpour of rain wasn't helping any.

"Of all the times for a train to run on time," he said to himself, no real anger in his voice, just simple dejection. "Of all the lousy, fricken fracken times." It was then that he realized just how tired he was. Huffing and puffing slightly, he began the trek back to Ryoga's house, where it was nice, warm, and dry. "Awe well," he continued, "At least this don't change nothin'. I'm just back to square one."

He noticed a park on the side of the street, and through the rain he could barley make out a gazebo. His legs ached from overuse, and he decided to go there to rest, rather than Ryoga's. Head hung in exhaustion, it was all he could do to watch his own tired feet take him to the shelter, trying not to step in any puddles along the way. Even with his gaze unfocused, he managed to climb the few steps into the structure and sit down on a bench just inside the entrance.

Ranma slumped onto the bench, his eyes never leaving the ground. Absent mindedly, he managed to remember the thermos of hot water in his hand and use a little bit of it, returning him to his male form. Though just above lukewarm temperature now, the contrast between it and the cool rain made it almost burn when it was poured over the back of his head, trickling down his spine. He sighed, "Why couldn't that tomboy have just stayed put just a few more minutes?" He was shocked when he received a response.

"What tomboy?" A voice called out from just accross the covered deck. Eyes wide, Ranma lifted his head slowly until he was looking accross at a form he hadn't seen through the curtin of rain upon approach.

"A-Akane? What are you doing here?" Ranma couldn't believe his eyes. There was the very person he'd been looking for all afternoon, still in her shcool uniform, her book bag resting by her feet.

Akane was surprised, what was Ranma doing out here? "It started raining and I didn't have an umbrella, so I took shelter here and missed my train. Now, what was that about a tomboy? You talking about me, or did you pick up someone new?"

Ranma didn't answer, he sat staring at Akane. Then he stared just at her arm, then her wrist, finally settling on her watch. A sudden urgency came over him. "Akane, quick, what time is it?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was talkin' bout you, OK? Now what time is it?" His voice was strong, but there was a sense of panic in it.

"So you were looking for me." Akane turned up her wrist and viewed her timepiece. "It's 8:19. Why? And why were you looking for me?"

For a moment, Ranma just sat there mouth agape, while he ran the calculations in his head. It didn't take long. "Sixteen minutes," he sighed. "There's just no way to make it there in sixteen minutes. Damn." He took the contract out of his pocket and looked at it. "Damn."

"Ranma, Why were you looking for me?"

Ranma sat still and pondered. Did Akane need to know? There was no real reason to tell her the truth, it would only make things more uncomfortable between them. But there was also no really good reason not to tell her, and he was too tired to think of an excuse. He handed her the contract, and told her, "Here, you might be able to figure it out without me tellin' ya."

Akane took the paper and began reading it. It was damp, so the ink was running a little, but it was still legible. "This is... An engagement contract. But Ranma," she looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Why do you need this? What makes it more legit than your other engagements?" "And," she thought, "Why was he looking for me? So that I could sign it?"

"Mom talked it over with Kasumi and Cologne yesterday, and they agreed to call off all engagements until sundown tonight. They all agreed that if I got someone ta sign this and bring it to Mom's by then, the other engagements wouldn't be reinstated." He gave a half smile. "Just one fiancee, like it always shoulda been."

Realization hit Akane. "You were looking for me. You wanted me to sign it." Her eyes were wide in shock.

Ranma nodded. "Well, I was hopin' you would. It's a moot point though, even if we signed it now, the terms of th' contract say we gotta get it to Mom's by sundown, which is at 8:35. So tomorrow," he shifted himself on the bench so that he could lean back, "everything goes back to normal."

"I thought your Mom was up to something yesterday." Akane was still taken aback. It was only two days ago that Ranma had expressed no interest in getting married. Indeed, rather than marry Akane so that he could recieve his cure, he tried to cut right to the cure part. The thought was still fresh in her mind of how rejected she felt at that. "So what's wrong, did Shampoo and Ukyou refuse to sign it for some reason?" She snapped, "I mean, you knew for sure I'd be at school. But instead of you waiting for me afterwards, there was Kodachi!"

"Yea, I saw what you did to 'er, nice work. But Mom kept me out of school, on account of I'd see you and Ucchan there, puttin' Shampoo at a disadvantage. As it was I came looking for you and had to deal with the other Kunos since I cut class today!"

"Well, I have news for you Ranma, Cologne played dirty. Shampoo was there before school started, ready for you to 'take her to date'!"

"Hey! Cologne knew I wasn't gonna be there, so why would Shampoo? That just proves that Cologne kept her out of the loop!" Ranma leaned back forward, ready to meet Akane's verbal challenge. A fight was more his style.

"Oh, so you're calling me a liar, huh?" There was some fire behind Akane's eyes now.

"Naw, just callin' you wrong! Look, I waited at your place for a half hour before I came to see you after school, and I never went to see either of them. YOU'RE the one who kept me going on a wild Ryoga chase!"

"Oh yea? Well tell me this then, WHY didn't you go see the other two? I mean, you made it clear a couple of days ago you didn't want to be married to ME!" Akane stood up but bent over to yell at him. "WHY?"

Ranma stood to meet her challenge. "Now hold on just a minute! First of all, our parents were trying to BRIBE us into marrying last time, and you know that when the stakes are as high as... oh I don't know... THE REST OF MY LIFE... that I don't give in to bribes! It didn't have anything to do with you!"

"Let me guess, and this does! C'mon Ranma, give me a WHY!"

"You wanna know why I didn't go to the others!"

"I want to know!" Akane bent forward more.

"You really wanna know!" Ranma met her in the middle, they were face to face now.

"I WANT TO KNOW, YOU JERK!"

"FINE!" All that rage was there then, but when Ranma continued, Akane couldn't help but realize that a lot of it left him. "Fine. To Shampoo, I've always been an obsticle or an object. I mean, c'mon, she treats me like a piece of meat! All she wants is to marry me so that she can go home and show me off. And besides, I know how them Amazons treat guys, and I don't want that." Ranma clenched his jaw and stopped.

Akane wore a scowl, but it softened slighty. "Fine, what about Ukyou? You know, your 'cute' fiance."

"Ucchan..." Ranma rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I just couldn't, OK? It wouldn't feel right."

Akane crossed her arms. "Explain it to me." Her gaze was steady, but no longer malicious.

"All right." Ranma sat down. "I don't see why it's so important to know, but I'll tell ya. She's my best friend. And yea, she's cute. And yea, she can cook great. But I just couldn't... I couldn't see me marrying her. Though I'd like to be friends with her the rest of my life, I don't think I could live with her. Again, it just wouldn't feel right, there's somethin' missing that ya need for a marrige. At least I guess that's what it is."

Akane sat back down accross from him, a slight frown remaining. "He's still not telling me everything," she thought. "Enough stalling Ranma, quit holding back. What your saying, in other words, is that I just happen to feel the least wrong as far as choices go. I don't believe that."

"Believe it, all right? I mean, I ain't sayin' it like that anyway, but ya ain't no consolation choice."

"What's missing Ranma," Akane pried, "what's missing from Ukyou?"

Ranma looked like he was going to say something, then held back. He sat tight, choosing his words. He sighed, tired of this fight. What came out next wasn't a retort, but a heartfelt explanation. "I don't..." he began softly, "I don't love her. Not like a husband should love a wife, anyway." His head lowered, no longer able to look Akane in the eyes. "There. I said it."

Akane's heart went bump-bump. "He doesn't want to marry Ukyou because he doesn't love her. But he wants to marry me," she thought. "Does that mean that he...? I have to know." Her voice cool, but far from cold, she spoke. "Ok, it's just the two of us. No one else can hear. Please tell me then, why did you choose me?"

"Well for one thing," he began, still not looking up, "we're already living together, and I'm comfortable with that. Second," This took a lot to say, "I'm happy livin' with you. These past several months, even WITH the curse, have been the best times of my life. And they were even better before Shampoo and Ukyou came into things." He glanced up, only for a moment. "I don't wanna loose that."

"I don't want to loose that either," Akane responded before she knew it. As Ranma blushed, Akane decided to try and hide her embarrassment. She picked up her book bag from the deck, placed it on her lap, and rested her head on it. She noticed how cool her book bag was against her skin, slightly wet from the rain that drove her into the shelter. As she glanced down at it to determine just how wet it had gotten, her eyes suddenly went wide. She looked at her watch.

There was still time.

"Ranma," Akane waited for Ranma to look up. "I'm going to ask you a question. I'm only going to ask it once, and no matter how you respond, I'll accept it. I'm asking because I need to know, so please answer honestly."

"Can this, y'know, wait until later? I've kinda had a stressful day."

Akane shook her head. "I need to know now."

Ranma was slightly aggravated. "Fine, fine. Ask."

Akane took a deep breath, steeling herself. As she opened her mouth to ask, she wondered why the butterflies in her stomach had suddenly appeared. "Ranma, do you love me? I'll never ask again."

"Do I... what kinda question is that? Jeeze..."

"Please, Ranma," Akane buried her face on her book bag. Almost too softly to hear over the rain, "Yes or no."

Ranma thought hard. If he told her now, he'd get this big weight off his chest. He'd feel good, as one always does when they're honest with themselves. But he'd already missed his chance, in a matter of minutes all engagements would be back on, and as soon as the other women knew that Ranma loved Akane, she'd become a bigger target. Could he endanger her more, just to feel better about himself? Did the answer mean that much to her? "No way," he thought, "I can't put her in more danger, even if she really wants to know the truth. If they hurt her, I'd..." He thought back to Mount Phoenix. "I'd never be able to live with myself."

But as he looked up to tell her 'no', he suddenly couldn't. A lump in his throat formed and he couldn't get even a sound of rejection past. And as he cleared his throat to try again, he saw Akane look up from her bag. As their eyes met, Ranma knew that he'd never be able to say he didn't love Akane, not now, not ever. There was a soft pleading in her eyes that melted the lump in his throat, yet still no words came out. 

"Please, Ranma," Akane thought. "I don't want to rush your decision, but we don't have much time."

Ranma was having so much trouble getting any words to come. Here he was, the great Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Anything-goes Martial Arts, fierce warrior who had only days ago defeated a god, and he couldn't make a sound. But he would. He had to, even though he didn't know why.

Ranma Saotome could do anything. But he always did the most good with Akane by his side. Eyes still locked with Akane, he finally brought to words what he'd admitted the day before. "Yes." His voice croaked, as if even it couldn't believe what was being said. "Yes, I love you." Thoughts, memories came back, of Akane saying he'd proclaimed his love for her when he thought she was dead. He also remembered his denial of such, and a pang of guilt struck his heart. "And if I didn't say it before, I should have." The shame of his previous mistake was too much to bear, and he could no longer look Akane in the eyes, lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

Had she not been sitting down, you could have knocked Akane over with a feather. "He loves me," she thought. "He actually loves me, and had the guts to say it! He wanted to marry me because he loves me." She sat in shock only for a few seconds, a crash of thunder snapping her out of her self contained monologue. "And he's going to get that chance yet." With sudden determination, she began going through her bag. "Ranma, I have something you might want to see," she said.

"Huh?" Ranma looked up. "Whazzat?"

Akane glanced up, her hand on the marriage certificate still hidden by her book bag's flap. "First, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." As Ranma reluctantly complied, Akane gathered her strength to stand up. Willing her knees not to buckle, she stood, placing her backpack on the bench. She walked the few necessary steps and moved her hand forward. "Now, hold out your hands." As Ranma did so, she began to place the paper in his outstretched palm. A sudden impulse took over however, and as contact was made from paper to skin, Akane leaned quickly forward, kissing Ranma on the lips. She closed her eyes as the feeling of excitement took her, enjoying it only for a few seconds before breaking it off.

Just as Akane's lips left his, Ranma opened his eyes. They belayed his stunned mindset.

"I love you too, Ranma," came the words softly from Akane. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't help a smile coming to her lips, even as they quivered with excitement, as if sorry for the contact to be over. She looked him in the eyes only for a moment, before her face turned a little hard. "Well, what are you waiting for? Look at what I gave you!"

On reflex, Ranma did as he was told. As he read the marriage certificate, his eyes grew wide in shock. "What the hell...?"

"It's from the other day," Akane explained. "Our fathers were going to try and trick us into signing it, so I took it away. I checked with Mr. Morita at school," she waited to make sure Ranma was following, "and though this may not be entirely legal as it is, if no one who signs it later objects to it's... legitimacy... then it should stand." She spelled it out for him. "There's still ten minutes. We sign this, we're automatically married."

Ranma looked over the certificate one more time, his thoughts clicking away in his head. "We need two things," he said, eyes not leaving the paper, "we need a witness, one Cologne will trust. They need to see us sign the paper. Second," he looked up at Akane, "we need to make sure, I guess by phone, that they know we signed it before the deadline."

The smile tightened, but never left Akane's lips. "Here, let me put it back in my bag." Akane took the paper and put it away, safe from the rain. "We need to hurry back to Ryoga's. Only nine minutes to go."

Ranma nodded and took Akane by the hand, finally smiling himself. Akane smiled back, reassuring him in his decision. "Ready?"

Akane nodded in agreement, turning to face the storm. 

With a jerk, Ranma started running forward, Akane catching up quickly. "Then let's," Ranma started in his male voice, but continued as Ranma-chan, "GO!"

"Ryoga!" Ranma-chan practically yelled as she and Akane burst through the door. "C'mere! And bring a pen!"

"Please!" Akane added.

Ryoga and Akari didn't know what this was about, but they both hurried through the house, bringing a pen each. Akari also brought some paper. "Ranma, Akane, what's up?" Ryoga asked.

"Just listen, and gimmie that pen," Ranma barked. "Akane and me are signing this, and we need you to be a witness." Ranma took the pen and the paper from Akane, signing her name.

"My turn," Akane said, taking the other pen from Akari. She began signing and dating by her name.

Ranma was now writing on the paper Akari had brought. "OK Ryoga, we gotta leave as soon as you sign, but I gotta ask a favor of you. Here's the phone number to my mom's house." Ranma handed the paper to Ryoga. "Cologne should still be there. Tell them Akane and I are on our way, and that we signed this before 8:35. Whatever you do, keep Cologne there!"

Ryoga nodded, not really understanding what was being asked of him. He'd do as asked, though, even if this wasn't that contract Ranma had told him about. He took the pen from Akane, signed, and then dated, the certificate.

"Let's go, Ranma!" Akane almost flew out the door.

"Right! Hey man," Ranma indicated to an umbrella in the corner. "We're gonna borrow that, 'K?" Ranma dumped the remaining contents of the thermos onto her head. Picking up the umbrella, Ranma-kun pursued Akane. "Thanks a lot!"

Ryoga remained still a moment, staring out the still open front door. "That wasn't the contract he told me about before..."

Akari shrugged and handed him a cordless phone. "Don't look at me, hon, I don't even live here."

Racing through the streets back towards the train station, there was a couple. That couple had just been married, though neither of them felt it yet. There had been no ceremony, no reception, no cake, and no guests. There had been no formal kimonos, no gowns, and no tuxedos. They'd been married in a school uniform and an all to familiar red Chinese shirt combination. The most important thing had been present, though, and that was mutual love. Newly admitted, hardly believed, the love between Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo was nevertheless true. They remembered that as they ran under a shared umbrella, the storm still strong, a possible omen. They cared not.

But what would be the result of this? Their lives had just changed forever. 

There might just be some Hell to pay.

NOT The End

End: Chapter 3

Next: Ranma 1/2: Aftermath of a Rushed Wedding! Who'd Have Thought?

Author's notes: I'M SORRY!

ahem I apologize for the over three year wait for this chapter. Here are my excuses:

1: Loss of interest. I said before that I might not finish this, but here it is. I have interest now, unfortunately I don't have any in my "Video Reminder" series. That sucks.

2: Life. Abbreviated: Met a girl, wooed a girl, bought a house, moved out/in, got engaged to girl, got married, feuded with my parents, and all the while working a full time job with a lot of overtime.

3: Stupid Computers! I've had this chapter, in various forms of completion, deleted/corrupted multiple times. Never by MY choice. Seriously, they are to blame for some of this. This chapter, as you see it, was backed up on two different hard drives and two floppy disks to ensure it's completion.

4: I subscribe to no Internet service, so reading fics has been difficult, as they used to be my main source of inspiration. Thank God that my library has free access, even if they do limit your time per day.

There you have it. I intend to post several new chapters this summer, but they will be shorter, about the same length as "Video Reminder" chapters. As for "V.R.," it was also deleted with my first incomplete draft of this, so if I continue it, I'll have to start chapter 4 from scratch. Give me until April 30, 2006. If I haven't updated it by then, it's fair game for anyone else to complete.

'Til next time! Xasonnex 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2 Overtime: Chapter 4

Aftermath of a Rushed Wedding! Who'd Have Thought?

By Xasonnex

Disclaimer: All named characters are owned by either Rumiko Takahashi herself, or one of her partners in media. I make no claim on them; this story is not for profit. Anyone who has not yet done so should read as much of the official Ranma manga by Viz as possible, even if you've already read translations and synopses online.

* * *

The public transit train passed noisily by building after building, rain sheeting off of the dull yellow exterior. Inside, its passengers were grateful for the protection from the elements. They were quiet, mostly, umbrellas dripping and many clothes were still damp from time spent unfortunately in the rain. Among those passengers was a couple that were being unnaturally quiet, considering what had only recently transpired between them.

Less than an hour beforehand, they'd professed their mutual love and accepted each other's. Less than half an hour ago, they'd been married. They had boarded the train two stations ago and managed to find two empty seats next to one another. They hadn't spoken more than a couple of words to each other since they'd been seated.

Ranma Saotome shifted nervously in his seat. He glanced to his left, taking in his new wife. Akane Tendo was looking down at her lap, their marriage contract in her hands. Her expression neither positive nor negative in appearance, Ranma wondered now if she'd regretted her decision to reveal the certificate's existence to him, without it they wouldn't be married now and the engagements to Ukyou and Shampoo would have been restored. He felt in his pocket the contract he'd been given. Maybe it would have been better to sign that one. He'd been too late in finding Akane to fulfill it though, and had to settle for an immediate marriage. He knew he'd have preferred a little time between now and the actual wedding, instead of cramming a cross-Tokyo chase and emotional confrontation that resulted in marriage into a single afternoon.

As Akane turned to him and gave him a weak smile, he returned it before looking down at his own lap. "She kissed me," he thought, "it bein' her idea and everything! I can't believe that happened. Hell, I can't believe any of this has happened!' He looked across the aisle at a window, trying to get a feel for how far along they were on their journey. "Maybe another twenty minutes. I wonder how Mom an' Cologne are gonna react to this."

"He said it," Akane thought to herself. "He finally admitted he loves me. And what do I go and do? I marry him. I marry the jerk! And why?" Akane glanced over to see Ranma bouncing one knee up and down; he never could keep still unless he was sleeping. "Because somehow I love him too. God I wish he'd say something to me! He's acting like a criminal who just got a life sentence instead of the death penalty!" She fought back the urge to grab his hand and hold it. "I wonder if we're acting too fast? Too late now. Oh well, at least getting married tonight was my idea. She looked down at her lap "The kiss too," she thought, unable to force down a smirk.

Ranma was fighting duel urges. On the one hand, part of him wanted to grab Akane and never let go now that he knew she loved him. The other part was feeling overwhelmed and wanted to just run far, far away. He wasn't ready to be married! This was it, single life was over. Now he'd be expected to take over the dojo for sure, and he and Akane would be expected to have... well, heirs. THAT thought scared the Hell out of the young groom. He'd hardly been raised right, there was no way he knew how to be a father! He wondered ideally if his mother would let them wait to have kids or if that would be considered "unmanly." Further thought was interrupted.

"Ranma," Akane spoke softly, facing him. "It just occurred to me. One of us is going to have to take the other's family name. I'd like it to be our choice." "Especially since we've had so little since this whole thing started," she mentally added. When Ranma didn't immediately respond, she continued aloud. "I don't know if our parents have even discussed his. I, I'm willing to go either way." She looked into his deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes. C'mon, what do you think?"

"I, uh," Ranma stammered. He'd forgotten all about that! "I dunno. Never gave it much thought."

"Akane Saotome," Akane said, testing how it sounded.

"Ranma Tendo," Ranma echoed. A thin smile crossed his lips. "Heh, it'd almost be worth it just ta tick off everyone who'll have to change 'Ranma Saotome, prepare to die' to 'Ranma Tendo, prepare to die!'"

Akane could have suppressed her giggle but chose not to. "Yea. Sounds OK too. Besides, it's a whole two syllables shorter, so they'd probably like getting to pummel you that much faster."

"Akane Saotome it is, then!" Ranma joked back. "And don't you mean 'getting pummeled BY me?'" They both chuckled before silence returned. Ranma flexed his hand, wondering whether or not to hold Akane's. It wouldn't be the first time, but was the moment right? His flexing turned into twitching before balling up into a fist. He almost jumped as Akane placed her hand on his.

"It's all right Ranma, we don't have to decide just this moment."

"Yea, we do." Ranma was surprised how much conviction was behind this statement. "I chose you. WE decided to marry. I don't like bein' hurried into this, but I want US to make as many 'o the decisions as we can."

As Akane's heart fluttered she played with Ranma's fist, trying to get him to hold her hand and was surprised how eager he was to respond. It wasn't Ranma's insistence that they make the decisions that got to her; it was that for the first time since the park gazebo he'd repeated that he'd chosen to marry her. That it was is choice meant a lot to her.

"Y'know, lookin' at it," Ranma began, "I think that it's more appropriate that I take your name."

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean, what do I bring to the marriage? Me, and just me. You," Ranma squeezed her hand lightly, "you bring the dojo and two sister-in-laws for me. And your family has a lot more going for it. I don't know if the Saotome name will ever recover from Pop's antics."

"I don't care about sense, Ranma." Akane got a little mad at how little feeling Ranma was putting into his decision. "I've already told you I'd be willing to take your name, its reputation doesn't bother me. What do YOU want?"

"To make you happy." Ranma, not used to being so honest with his feelings and not knowing how to act, looked away. "I lo... respect you, and I'll respect your decision."

'What's the matter," Akane was more agitated. "You said it an hour ago. Now you don't love me?" Akane didn't care that they were drawing a little attention from other passengers.

"I love you, it's just," he placed his head in his other hand. "I ain't used to sayin' it. Believing it. I'm sorry." He looked directly into her eyes. "Akane Tendo, I love you. Don't doubt it or forget it." He wasn't lying, just saying it left him breathless.

Akane softened at this. "I know, it's just that I'm not use to admitting it either." Again with the silence.

After a long couple of minutes, Ranma spoke. "I'm taking the Tendo name. If Mom and Pop don't like it, well they're young enough to have another kid. I'm sure I got cousins with that name anyway, let them carry it on."

"You're absolutely sure?" Akane had to admit; it would be easier to not have to learn to sign her name differently.

"Yea."

* * *

At the Saotome house, Cologne and Nodoka awaited Ranma and Akane's arrival. Ryoga's call couldn't have been closer to the deadline, Nodoka remembered putting the phone down and looking out the window to a sunless sky. 

"Is there anything you'd like?" the Saotome asked the Amazon Elder.

"Just to know what's going on. You have been most hospitable." She sighed. "What on earth could they have signed? Not our contract, the wording was much too clear that they had to BE here by sundown."

Nodoka glanced out the window at the continuing rain. "We'll know soon enough."

* * *

Back on the train Akane didn't feel like staying quiet. They were only going to be alone for a bit longer, and she was going to make the most of it. She began to think of another subject for conversation. 

Ranma was getting bored. They'd settled on the name issue and the train still wasn't at the station they needed. He could hardly stand to sit still.

"Hey Ranma," Akane started.

"Hm?" Ranma turned to face his wife.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Akane didn't know why she asked that of all questions, but couldn't help admitting she'd like to know.

Ranma stared at her, wide-eyed. "Uh... Never thought about it, why?"

"Just curious," said Akane, shrugging.

"Hang on, "Ranma took his hand that wasn't holding Akane's and started rubbing his temples, as if it would help him think. "Let's see... already loved you then... how about? No, then too... hmmm...I THINK I already loved you then..."

It was Akane's turn to be wide-eyed. "So it's been a while, has it?"

"Lookin' back, yea. I can't really remember when for sure." He turned to face her, his hand back on his lap. "Jeeze, I don't think I really fell, you know? It just happened along the way. Wouldj'a settle for when I knew I liked you?"

"Sure." It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she'd settle for it all right.

"First day we met," he stated without missing a beat.

Realization dawned on Akane's face. "Oh-ho," she began, slanting her eyes. "It's clear now, you liked seeing everything I had when I walked in on you."

"What? No no no, it was before then," Ranma retorted as he raised his spare hand in a defensive manner.

Akane continued unfazed. "When you learned how much better you were at Kempo than me?"

"No!" Ranma wanted to clear this up A.S.A.P.. "When we first met. Ya smiled and asked if I wanted to be friends." He waited a second for those words to sink in before continuing. "I ain't had many friends, and you were bein' real nice. Plus," he began before Akane could respond; "I thought you looked kinda cute when ya smiled."

What anger Akane had been feeling began to melt away. "Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow." To find out Ranma liked her from day one took Akane by surprise. It was a bit later that she had started to like Ranma. Now she felt a little guilty.

"So what about you?" Ranma asked. "When did you fall for me?"

"We're here," Akane announced, evading the question. She let go of Ranma's hand and bent over to pick up her bag, taking the time to put the wedding contract back in it.

Ranma looked out the window to see that they were indeed at their station. Disappointed that his question wasn't answered, he picked up the umbrella and thermos he'd borrowed from Ryoga. Standing up simultaneously with Akane, they waited for the train to come to a complete stop and the doors to open, and set off.

Umbrella held close to both by Ranma, their trip to Nodoka's was quiet and uneventful. Ranma wondered if he should ask his question to Akane again and thought against it.

Akane was nervous. Her time on the train talking to Ranma had eased her mind, but the old anxiety was back. How would Cologne respond to this? Would she accept it or challenge it?

It didn't take long before the arrived at their destination. As they stood, gathering their courage at the doorstep, they looked at each other. With his hand that was not holding the umbrella, Ranma took Akane's hand and gave it a squeeze for courage. Akane returned the gesture. Looking back ahead, they proceeded to enter the Saotome domicile. No sooner than they closed the door behind them and announced their presence, the rain outside stopped. A few seconds later, the door was cracked open and Ranma glanced skyward.

"I heard that."

* * *

"...and so we got Ryoga to sign as a witness." Ranma was wrapping up an abbreviated version of how the day's events had transpired. He looked at Cologne. "I figured you wouldn't challenge him sayin' it happened." 

"After all," Akane added, "you've trained him too. Surely you trust him a lot to teach him the breaking point."

Cologne sat back, her face unreadable, pondering. Nodoka fought back tears of joy; her plan had worked! Not exactly as she planed it, but she was happy with the result. The two matriarchs were sitting on one side of the dining area table, Ranma and Akane kneeling next to each other on the other side.

Akane took out the certificate from her book bag and placed it on the table. "Here's the form I told you about."

For the first time since 'story time' began Cologne moved. She reached out and took the contract, examining it. "It is as you say," she stated. She turned to Nodoka. "Your signature is on this. You maintain that you had no knowledge of the priests predated signature and acceptance?" As Mrs. Saotome nodded, Cologne continued. " I suppose I could challenge this, I doubt it would hold up in a court of law, and it is not entirely within the bounds of the contract I had agreed to."

Ranma steeled himself and Akane gulped audibly. "Hey," Ranma began, "you're the one that pushed for the earlier wedding dates anyway!"

"I know that. And just because I could challenge this does not mean that I will. In fact," Cologne shifted her gaze to Akane, "ultimately I believe it would be a waste of time. You have chosen each other and I doubt I could change your minds. And any attempt to remove you," she indicated to Akane, "from the equation permanently would prove to be counterproductive in acquiring you," she looked at Ranma, " for our family. Do you agree with this assessment?"

Ranma nodded. "I ain't marryin' no one else, ever."

"Then I accept this arrangement and congratulate the both of you." Cologne smiled thinly, but warmly.

The newlyweds were speechless as Nodoka spoke. "Wonderful! Thank you for your cooperation."

"You are welcome," Cologne responded, and then turned to face the couple before her. "But don't think that just because Ranma can no longer marry Shampoo that we are finished."

"Wadda ya mean?" Ranma could feel a shiver of cold ice run down his back. Akane unconsciously leaned closer to her husband.

"Shampoo's failure has dishonored our entire family. I still hold you responsible for this, and therefore you WILL be involved somehow with the resolution." She narrowed her eyes. "You may never live your life again without us being a factor in it."

Ranma didn't like the sound of that. As he was about to retort, he could feel a nervous sweat already forming on his brow.

Cologne continued before Ranma could interject. "With that said, I would like to change the subject. You," and she pointed at the now former Saotome, "reek."

As a look of confusion found it's way across Ranma's face, Akane leaned further over and took a whiff. "Pshew! She's right Ranma. Your B.O. is terrible!"

"Hey," Ranma objected, "while you and Akari were taking a leisurely stroll with Ryoga, I was literally running around town tryin' to find you!"

Nodoka spoke up. "Regardless of the reason son, why don't you take a bath now? Your clothes are right where you left them."

Akane was pinching her nose, wondering why she hadn't noticed this on the train. "Pleed doo!"

"OK, OK," Ranma said deciding that Cologne was really fine with the situation. He stood to leave. "I'll go." He almost made it through the door before lifting his arm and sniffing.

Nodoka remembered her talk with Kasumi about not pushing them, but couldn't help herself. "If you'd like to join him, you can dear, "she said to Akane. She grinned as she saw her daughter-in-law blush crimson.

"Actually," Cologne interjected before Akane could respond, "if I could, I'd like a few words with Akane alone."

Nodoka was taken aback, but saw no harm. She looked to Akane and took her silence for agreement. "Very well, I'll be in the kitchen." And with that, she left.

"Well dear," Cologne said as she looked at Akane with predatory eyes. "We're all alone now. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

And with that, Akane was trapped alone with the great-grandmother of her most ruthless rival for Ranma's hand. A woman who knew countless special attacks. A woman who knew the pressure points of a human body like the back of her hand. A woman Akane now feared more than ever.

Next: "Cologne's Offer: Devil's Deal, or Heaven's Smile?"

* * *

Author's notes: Well, I may not have updated last summer, but this update took less than a year, as opposed to over three for the last chapter. Hope you liked the new chapter size, it's going to be around for at least two more chapters. That's right, I have the next two chapters written on paper, just need to revise them and type them up. And next chapter there will be a treat in my notes. R&R please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2 Overtime: Chapter 5

Cologne's Offer: Devil's Deal or Heaven's Smile?

By Xasonnex

Disclaimer: All named characters are owned by either Rumiko Takahashi herself, or one of her partners in media. I make no claim on them, this story is not for profit. Anyone who has not yet done so should read as much of the official Ranma manga by Viz as possible, even if you've already read translations and synopses online.

* * *

The telephone rang through the Tendo house. Nabiki, who happened to be the closest, went to answer it. "I guess the phone line is fixed, impressive considering how short it's been since the rain stopped," she thought. She picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello, Tendo dojo."

Hey sis, it's Akane," came the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hi. Do you want to talk to Kasumi? She's been worried since your last call was cut off."

"Sure, if you could please."

Nabiki placed her hand over the telephone. "Kasumi! Akane's on the phone!"

"I'll be there in a minute," came the reply from the kitchen.

"She'll be here in a 'sec. Hey, are you still over at Ryoga's?"

"No, why?" Akane responded.

"Please, it's my business to know things. Care to give me the full details on your fight with Kodachi this afternoon?"

"No, not really."

"Shame on you. You don't want incorrect details to be spread about, do you?"

"I don't care, as long as everyone knows I won."

"Oh well." Nabiki looked behind her to see Kasumi approaching. "Well, Kasumi's here. I'll talk to you later," and with that she handed the phone over to the eldest Tendo daughter and left.

Kasumi accepted the phone. "Akane? Where are you?"

"At Auntie..." Akane remembered Ranma mentioning Kasumi was in the loop, "... Mother Saotome's."

"Mother? Then... you're engaged?" Kasumi kept her voice low but could not help a smile crossing her face.

"Not exactly, I'll tell you later. I just wanted you to know I'm all right. I'll be taking a train over in just a little while..."

"No Akane," Kasumi interrupted, "it's too late at night. Stay there and get some sleep. I'm sure you can take an early enough train tomorrow to stop by here for fresh clothes before school."

Akane hesitated on the other end. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Spend the night there, and I'll get some things laid out for you tomorrow morning."

"OK, if you insist. I'd better get off here. Will you think of a cover to tell everyone else?"

"You are staying over at a friend's house," replied Kasumi. "What's to cover?"

"Right. I guess that'll work. Bye bye sis."

"Take care."

"You too." Before Akane hung up Kasumi could hear her muttering something about a honeymoon, leaving her a little puzzled.

* * *

"Great, let the honeymoon begin," Akane muttered as she hung up the phone. Reluctantly, she rejoined Cologne the Amazon Elder at the table in the Saotome dining area. "I guess we can talk for as long as you want. Kasumi wants me to stay here for the night," she explained.

"How fortuitous," Cologne replied after taking a short puff on her pipe. "Do we get to talk now, or do you have someone else to call?"

Akane fidgeted in her kneeling position. "We can talk now," she replied with some hesitation. She had no idea what Cologne wanted with her.

"Very well. As you know, your marriage to Ranma presents many problems for Shampoo and myself. It prevents Shampoo from completing the kiss of marriage, and therefore only leaves the kisses of death given to both you and Ranma."

"Yes..." Akane indicated her understanding thus far.

"I however, do not wish death on either of you. I simply hate to see good talent go to waste."

Akane let out a small sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that now neither I nor Shampoo can return home without further disgrace. That is unacceptable to me. I should tell you though, I have been anticipating this for some time. Ever since I first arrived here I've known both that there was a deep bond between the two of you, and that Ranma did not love or looked forward to marrying Shampoo."

"Then why did you keep trying for so long?" Akane had to ask.

"I thought we still had a chance, though small. No mater now." Cologne finished with her pipe. "I want you to know that I've always respected you. Though lacking in overall skill, you have the heart of an Amazon and tremendous potential. If you'd had the benefit of proper training you might have been an equal match for my great granddaughter when she arrived, perhaps even better. But that's in the past now. It is the future that I wish to discuss with you."

Akane alternately swelled with pride at Cologne's praise and became angry at her dismissal of her father's training, even if it were true. "I'm listening."

"As I have seen this outcome coming, I've been able to ponder some solutions to our problems that would be mutually beneficial. I have come up with many possible solutions, but there is one that stands above the rest. It is one that asks a great deal from you and requires you to make a decision." She looked at Akane to convey the importance of what she was saying. "It also solves nearly everything I can think of. If you accept it, it WILL change your life. Do you want to hear it?"

Akane nodded. "I'm willing to at least hear it out." It sounded too good to be true, and Akane was sure that it was.

Cologne continued. "My position as an elder of out village gives me certain, shall we say, privileges. I can do things without first consulting our council, though in the end they can overturn anything I do if they see fit. What I propose is this: I want to take you in as one of my heirs; make you an official Amazon. Sort of making you like a Goddaughter."

"What! How?" Akane had not expected this at all.

"By taking you in as part of my family you, and by association Ranma, become Amazons; insiders. The kisses of death only apply to outsiders."

Akane was speechless. Could it be that simple? No, there had to be a catch. "What else?" she asked. "Hey, c'mon. There's got to be more to it than that."

"Quite right. The remaining details are as follow: On the one hand, you will have to spend the occasional year or two in the village, so you'll have to learn the language. You will be held to Amazon standards of training, which will be quite grueling compared to what you have been used to. And this whole plan rests on the village's acceptance of it. I have no idea what will happen if they challenge it, as such a thing has not been done in centuries. But on the plus side, you will still retain your current family ties, including your name. In this, it is fortunate that you convinced Ranma to take your family name. It indicates that you are in control of your marrige."

"Ranma decided it for himself," Akane corrected. "It was his idea." Akane was still having trouble taking all of this in.

"No matter," Cologne dismissed. "It still looks good for you. By the way, as a direct chosen heir of mine, that would entitle you to personal training by me. This would include techniques neither you or Ranma have even heard of."

"I, I don't know what to say." Akane spoke truthfully. While the idea of leaning better techniques than Ranma appealed to her, she'd never been put through training quite as grueling as she'd seen Cologne dish out.

"Don't say anything yet, think about it. Bear in mind, my deal with your mother-in-law only had me trying to keep Shampoo away from Ranma until sunset today. Tomorrow you may have to deal with her yet again. Under my proposed deal however, you become like sisters." As Akane took in all of this Cologne at a clock on the wall. "Goodness, look at the time. I'd better go make sure Shampoo and Mousse have not burned down the cafe." She stood to leave. "Not that it is any business of mine at the moment, but now that the two of you are being honest with your feelings towards one another you should make them clear to everyone else. In the long run, it will cause fewer problems. Please, give my regards to Nodoka."

"I will." Akane watched as the Amazon exited. She sat motionless, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Between marrying Ranma and Cologne's offer she didn't know what to think, or even which of the two subjects to think about first. And boy, did she have some thinking to do.

* * *

The furo was still warm and inviting by the time Akane got to it. She had waited until she heard Ranma exit before she entered the bathroom and had gotten to scrubbing in little time. She found the monotony of cleaning up conducive to thinking and was grateful for it. As she eased into the soothing water she could feel her cares lessening. She surprised herself when the thought of her husband being naked in the same tub only minutes ago entered her mind. She was even more surprised when she didn't immediately push away the mental picture.

She sighed as she leaned against the side. "So here we are," she thought to herself. "All that time worrying about getting pushed into marriage as soon as we admitted our feelings and we do just that. We must be crazy." She shifted in the water. "Yep, we're crazy. But we're more crazy for loving each other than for getting married. Oh, what should I do? What comes now?"

She thought about Cologne's offer. "It would be nice to not have to worry about Shampoo at all, and I'd love to learn Amazon techniques. But living in China for a while? Could I just leave my family like that? I mean I'd probably still have Ranma, so I wouldn't be alone, but oh I don't know. I've seen Amazon training up close, and I don't think I'd like it.

"What is it going to be like when we get home tomorrow? I hope Nodoka doesn't feel everyone needs to know about us right away. I'd like a little time for Ranma and I to get used to each other as married people before all Hell breaks loose." A thought struck her. "I wonder if Ranma will expect us to, well, do what married people do tonight. I hope not; I'm not quiet ready to do THAT with him yet. I still can't believe I kissed him." Even though she was already warm from the bath, she could feel herself blush. "I kind of wish he's kissed back, but it's not like I gave him much response time. Maybe when I go to bed I can... wait a second! "Mrs. Saotome!" she called out.

"Yes dear?" came the response through the closed door.

"I don't have anything to sleep in. I mean, I guess I could sleep in my wet school clothes..."

"Sorry dear, I just put them in the wash. I thought I could dry them overnight so that you wouldn't have to get up early to stop off at home."

"Well I'm not sleeping in my underwear." She didn't want to send Ranma the wrong message tonight.

"Why not? Anyway, I took them too."

"Well what am I supposed to wear to bed? I'm not sleeping naked!"

Nodoka entered the bathroom carrying three clothing boxes. "You won't have to."

Akane eyed the boxes. "What are those?"

"Though I expected your wedding would be rushed, I'd always hoped to throw you a bachelorette party. You would have gotten these then, but I see no further reason to delay. Here." She placed them on the floor of the changing room.

"Thanks, I guess." Akane stepped out of the furo and grabbed a towel.

"Don't mention it, dear. And welcome to the family." Nodoka left to give her daughter-in-law some privacy.

Akane dried herself and looked at the packages. "I'm almost afraid to open them," she thought.

* * *

Nodoka smiled as she walked through the house. She reasoned that she was just supplying Akane with clean clothes and was doing nothing like trying to encourage consummation of the marriage tonight. What Akane did with those clothes was entirely her decision. "I hope Kasumi sees it my way," she thought. "Though even if she doesn't, we didn't plan on an immediate wedding so maybe she won't mind. Oh well, too late now."

* * *

"Oh my," Akane muttered as she quickly replaced the top on the first package. "I think I'd rather sleep naked," she thought. "I hope the other two are a little bit more subdued." Eyes a bit wider than normal, she went to the second box and opened it. She didn't lessen her expression as she started taking garments out, but sighed in relief. "Well, this is a little better," she thought. Lets see, a black lace bra, matching panties, a garter belt... I think I'll stop with the bra and panties." She left those articles out of the box as she opened the last one. "Oh, this is more like it, a light blue nightgown." She held it up to her body. "Hm," she looked to the lowest point of the nightie and noticed that it barley covered her hips. "It's a little short, so I'm glad I have something to wear underneath." She looked at the bra. "That doesn't look all that comfortable and I don't sleep in a bra anyway." She put it back in the box. Looking at the gown and panties she thought to herself, "well, I guess I'm sleeping in those." She took a few minutes to dress and brush her teeth with a spare toothbrush left out for her. "I kind of hope that Ranma is asleep now that I'm wearing this. I mean, he's seen me in less, but not by my choice." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Ha," she said softly aloud. "Let's see him try to call me a tomboy in this."

The walk from the bathroom to Ranma's room was short, and Akane found herself wondering many things in that short time. Would Ranma be awake? Would he notice what she was wearing? Would he like what she was wearing? Was she hoping he'd notice or dreading it? Would Nodoka let her sleep in a different room? What would Akane do if Ranma wanted to engage in typical wedding night activities? At that, she had to admit that she wasn't one hundred percent against it, but still didn't think she wanted to that night. With these and still many more thoughts dancing about her head, she arrived at the door that would lead to her husband. She took a breath before reaching apprehensively for the doorknob. "Here goes nothing," she thought and opened the door.

There lying in the middle of the floor was Ranma, under covers but wide a wake, now even wider. His eyes took in his wife's appearance, her body almost silhouetted against the light behind her. In fact, the backlighting was so strong that he could make out what little of her figure was covered by her nightie. He gulped before he spoke.

"H-hey Akane." He didn't know what else to say, but he did know that it was going to be a long night, no matter what happened.

Next: "The First Night: Pillow Talk of the Newlyweds!"

* * *

Authors notes: Here's chapter 5, and like I said last time chapter 6 is already on paper, just needs typing. Oh, and I promised you a treat, right? Well, I don't know if it fits your definition, but here it is: Video Reminder chapter 4 is now in production with an expected release date of April 30th. Yep, after more than four and a half years my first posted fanfic gets updated. And I promise that work on it will not delay the next chapter of Overtime. See you again soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2 Overtime: Chapter 6

Pillow Talk of the Newlyweds! By Xasonnex

Disclaimer: All named characters are owned by either Rumiko Takahashi herself, or one of her partners in media. I make no claim on them; this story is not for profit. Anyone who has not yet done so should read as much of the official Ranma manga by Viz as possible, even if you've already read translations and synopses online.

* * *

"H-hey Akane."

Her husband's voice brought Akane Tendo back to reality. "Hi," she replied. She shifted to lean slightly against the doorway. "I didn't know if you were still awake or not."

"Yea, well I guess my mind ain't ready to sleep yet, 'cause my body sure is." Ranma kept looking at his newlywed partner. "Man, that nightie don't cover much," he thought.

Akane looked at his side. "I see you've saved me some space," noting that he'd left enough space next to him for her.

"Yea," he replied. "Mom kinda insisted that I let you sleep in here." He peeled off the cover to invite her. "Y'know, if you don't wanna, we don't got to sleep together. I, uh, I could sleep on the roof."

"Oh," Akane replied with her eyes hooded. "So you don't want to sleep with me, is that it?" Despite their newly admitted love, the anger still came quickly to the new Mrs. Tendo.

Ranma raised his hands in defense. "No, no. That ain't what I meant." He could feel a bead of nervous sweat on his forehead.

"Good. Anyway, don't be stupid." She let her comment linger a little too long.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Ranma rose to the perceived challenge. This was an Akane he could deal with better than 'the wife'.

"No stupid, I just said don't BE stupid. The roof's still wet from the rain. You wouldn't want to be out there even if I took you up on the offer." Akane crossed her arms to accentuate her point.

"Oh, right," said a deflated Ranma.

"Besides," Akane was moving to her side of the futon, closing the door behind her. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same tent before. This is no different."

Actually, Ranma could compile a list of differences, but wisely kept quiet about that. "Yea, I guess so."

Akane plopped into place and covered herself. "Good, then that's settled."

"Yea," Ranma responded, settling back in himself. He looked over at Akane. "So, uh, how do we do this?"

"Do what?" Akane replied nervously.

"How do married people say goodnight to each other?"

Oh," Akane replied, keeping her relief in check. "We, uh, say we love each other, maybe hug, and say goodnight."

"Oh, OK." He took a breath. "I l-love you." Even in the darkness one could tell that he was blushing beet red.

"I love you too," was Akane's reply, almost too soft to hear. With some hesitation, she leaned over and draped an arm across his chest and hugged him. "Goodnight."

Ranma didn't know quite how to respond to this hug. He decided to just hug back at her arm. "G'night."

They lay together, Akane's arm not yet retracted, her on her side, and him on his back, looking at each other. Neither could close their eyes, even though it was late and both were tired. Akane gave a weak smile and Ranma responded in kind.

Then it happened. The full weight of the day's events fell upon Akane. She couldn't help tears coming to her eyes.

Ranma noticed. "Hey, you OK?"

Akane blinked, causing the first two tears to stream across her face. "Did we really do it Ranma? Did we really just get married?"

"Yea, we did." He looked at her with concern on his face. "You ain't sad about it, are ya?"

"No, no I'm not." She sniffed and yet more tears fell. "It's just that, that I didn't think this would ever happen! I mean, after China and Kiima and Saffron and..." She hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest.

Ranma had put a lot of effort into not thinking about the past week's visit to China. It was unavoidable now, with Akane beginning to bear her soul to him about the experience. His own eyes got misty. "Hey now, you're OK. I've gotcha. Saffron didn't win, I did."

"But he could have," came a muffled voice. "He could have killed you or I could have died and then I'd never get to tell you just how much I love you!" She lifted her head to look at his, tears streaming. "I'm not just saying it, Ranma." There was a look of desperation in her eyes as she tightened her grip, afraid he'd leave if she didn't. Softly, her voice hardly finding itself, "I love you Ranma. I love you more than I ever thought I could, more than I ever hoped I could. I don't ever, ever want to lose you." She hugged him again and said with a somewhat forced smile, "Even if you do tick me off sometimes."

Ranma turned to face her completely and returned the hug in full. "You ain't loosin' me. I'm not goin' anywhere." He fought back his own tears. "I really can't remember if I said I loved you when I thought you d-d-died. But I do. I've just been afraid you didn't love me back, or, or..."

"Our parents would force us to get married if we admitted it," Akane finished. "We're still not ready for this, Ranma. We're still so young..."

"Yea, I know. But we are, so we'll deal with it." He tightened his own hug. "We got all the time we need to deal with it."

"We do," Akane agreed, not quite believing it. "I'm sorry for crying like this. This isn't how our first night together is supposed to go."

"'S fine." e broke his part of the embrace, trying to turn his head so that Akane didn't see his misty eyes. "we should probably try to get to sleep now."

"You're crying too." Her reluctance to let go let her see his face.

"Yea, well you're not the only one who's glad we got another chance." He smiled at her. "Besides, it's only cryin' if the tears leave your eyes, so I ain't cryin'."

"Whatever," Akane smiled slyly as she let go. "I wouldn't tell anyone anyway."

"Yea, you say that now, but the next time I tick you off..."

"Better be a long time off, Ranma." She placed a finger on his lips. "I'm serious. I like being happy with you a lot more than being mad."

"Yea, me too." Ranma laid back for a good night's sleep and Akane did the same. In the distance they could hear the summer cicadas singing. At some point Nodoka turned off the light outside their room. Now the couple only had moonlight to gaze at each other by, if they so chose. Minutes passed with only the occasional shuffling under the covers for comfort. Despite the silence, neither Ranma nor Akane could quite find sleep.

Ranma was the first to break the silence. "Akane?"

"Hm?" It took Akane a few seconds to stir. Although she hadn't been asleep, she'd been closer than Ranma obviously was.

"Your turn."

Still squinting her eyes, she shook her head to clear it. "What?"

"I told you when I started liking you, now it's your turn." He was on his side looking at her.

Akane thought back to their conversation on the train. "I asked when you fell in love with me. You didn't answer the question completely."

"So?"

Akane was fully awake now. "So I don't owe you an answer."

"That ain't fair," Ranma whined.

Akane propped her head up on her hand, now facing him. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'll make you a deal, interested?"

"I'm listening."

"I'll tell you to the best of my ability when I fell in love with you if, IF, you tell me one more thing."

"What's that?" Ranma was very curious at this point.

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me today?"

Ranma face-faulted. "What?"

"I don't think that I stuttered."

"Well, yea, I heard you. What brought this up?"

Akane held up her other hand and started counting off on her fingers. "Let's see, for one, you love me. Two, I love you. Three, we're married. And four..." Akane made sure she was looking her in the eye. "I've already gotten up the guts to kiss you."

"Well, I, uh, guess I haven't thought much about it."

"So even though you love me you can't see yourself kissing me?" Akane let a dangerous edge accompany her voice.

"Yea, well no, I mean, I can see myself trying to kiss you." Ranma was beginning a nervous sweat.

"Just 'trying'? And why only trying?"

"Because you'd clobber me!"

"Would I?" Akane had to admit two things: First, that she could see his point of view, and second, that it was FUN to tease him like this.

"That's the only way I see you respondin'. I mean, we've hugged and stuff, but kissing..."

"I've been open to it before," she reminded him. "I wouldn't have used the tape in 'Romeo and Juliet' if you hadn't come up with the trick first and whined about doing it in the first place."

"That wouldn't have counted. It was just a play."

"Then how about after you fought Mikado? It was just you and me then, and I was willing."

"Yea, well I guess we weren't alone long enough."

"Look, are we going to have to list every time that I might _possibly_ have been interested to get it through your thick skull that I haven't always been a hundred percent against it?" Akane fought to keep from getting mad, as she could understand Ranma's reasoning.

"No, I get it. It's just that I ain't good at knowin' when it might be a good time to try. And before today I've been afraid we'd be forced into marriage if we did it."

"Well, we're married now, so try to keep in mind that now there might be times where it might be OK to try."

"Oh, OK. I getcha."

"Good," said Akane as she turned to sleep on her other side. That had been fun, watching Ranma fumble all over himself. Once again though, Akane was kept from her slumber.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"'Well,' what?" Akane turned to face her husband.

"I told you why I ain't kissed ya. When'd you fall for me?"

"Hey, I never said when I'd tell you. Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow, if you're good."

"Don't make me wake you up right after midnight," Ranma threatened with a hair of amusement in his voice.

"You do, you die. Besides, that wouldn't be very 'good' of you."

"Gotcha." Ranma kept looking at his wife. "By the way, that's a, uh, nice nightgown you got there. Where'd you get it?"

"A gift from your mother." "Among other things," she mentally added.

"Guess I should've figured. But you do look nice in it."

Akane blushed slightly. "Thanks, but don't get too used to it."

"Huh?"

"It's a little too revealing to wear around home," she elaborated. "And I don' feel comfortable in it."

"You look comfortable."

"Physically I am, just not mentally."

"Oh." As Ranma saw Akane close her eyes and roll onto her back, an idea came to him. He waited until she looked comfortable. "Hey, you still awake?"

"Still a little, thanks to you."

"Sorry," Ranma said soft-spoken. "For that, and for this."

"What do you mmph ..." Before Akane could finish her question her lips were stopped by Ranma's own, their pressure both gentle and deliberate. For the first time, it was Ranma kissing a girl and not the other way around. That thought sent sparks flying through Akane, who could hardly register how the kiss actually felt. Before she could regain her composure and feel the kiss out, Ranma stopped. Her eyes opening, she slowly turned her gaze towards her husband. "Ranma..." came the almost whisper.

"Wow. I, I uh..." Ranma stuttered. "S-sorry about not givin' ya enough warning. Or askin' for your permission." He took in the shocked reaction on Akane's face and continued. "You're not mad, are you?"

Akane brought her fingers up to her lips, feeling where Ranma's had just been seconds before. "A little."

"Oh."

"It was too short..." Akane added, in a voice she hardly believe belonged to her.

"I just thought seein' how we just talked about it and all, you wouldn't... wait, what?"

"It was too short," Akane repeated, still unsure why the words were coming out, even as true as they were.

"Yea, well it was longer than the one you gave me."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Akane could hardy look at her husband as she felt the mother of all blushes coming on. "Really?"

"Well, at least it felt that way to me," Ranma responded, both in words and matching blush. "That one felt too short, not mine."

"Says you."

"Yea, says me."

"Well, I guess we both got what we wanted, just not at the same time."

"Why not?" Ranma asked before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean 'why not'? Because we didn't give each other time to respond."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Give each other time to respond? I mean, the other two don't have to count. We could, uh... well just because we already kissed each other don't mean... well we're married now, so time..."

"You want to kiss again." Even though Akane tried to make it a question, it came out a statement.

Ranma nodded. "We k-kiss each other an' don't stop till both 'o us are done. That'll be what we say our first kiss was."

Akane found herself inching closer to Ranma. "I... I think that works for me."

"OK, yea sure. Works for me too." Ranma slowly closed the gap. "Here goes, I guess."

Akane closed her eyes. "Yep, here it..." And before she could finish, it began, their first mutual kiss. Their lips met and Ranma closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation, matching what Akane was already doing.

Ranma's arm moved of it's own accord, reaching over and snaking around the waist of his wife. Akane responded by reaching around his back and pulling him atop her. By the time the newlyweds broke to catch a breath, they were embraced like the lovers they always should have been. Neither content yet, their first break was short.

Akane found herself giving in completely to Ranma's whims, with both of her arms holding him close. Ranma propped himself up on one elbow as he gently cupped Akane's face, holder close as not to break their kiss. He held steady simply taking in the feelings of simple kissing and enjoying it for all of it's worth.

Akane moaned softly in delight as their lips felt each other out. As their passion intensified she could feel Ranma's heart beating through her own chest. She moved her hands to his shoulders, beginning to feel the strong arms that had carried her to safety so many times before.

Ranma was lost. He'd never let himself go like this and did not know what to do next. The spark, the fire, was there and he knew what he _wanted_ to do. He knew of many things he wanted to do but dared not. Akane was ready for what they were doing now, and so was he. He did not know, however, what he was truly prepared to do next, and he had no clue how ready Akane was to proceed further. He decided to keep on going like this and enjoy the ride.

_When_ Akane's hands slipped to feeling Ranma's biceps she did not know, but she enjoyed feeling them Why had they denied themselves for so long? Why did they let their stupid pride get in the way so much? Akane felt like all of her cares and worries no longer mattered. This was heaven, finally having Ranma all to herself and taking advantage of it. She liked this. She wanted this.

"Why hasn't he taken it further?" she wondered. That thought made her take a mental step back and examine the situation. Ranma for his part was acting the perfect gentleman, his hands never strayed from where they were supposed to be, and he was keeping his lips closed in kissing. Whereas Akane... When did her hands start slipping under his tank top to feel his chest? Had she really pulled him on top of herself? All that worrying, hoping that Ranma would let them take it slow, and here she was enticing him. With some mental effort, she ended their kissing by lightly pushing him off.

Ranma felt Akane pushing him off and reluctantly stopped kissing. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into Akane's, seeing for the first time just how much she loved him. He tried to find his voice. "That was... uh... Wow! I mean..."

"I-it was everything I ever hoped my first kiss would be," Akane almost whispered in response. "It was good. Too good."

"You want to take it slower?"

"Yes." As Akane continued Ranma could see a slight hurt in her face, as well as some fear. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, if you REALLY want to..."

"hey, don't worry about it." Ranma felt a weight lifted from his chest. He didn't know what he'd have done if Akane hadn't stopped when she did. He pushed off from her. "We got all th' time we'll ever need."

Akane smiled, he wasn't hurt. "Yes we do."

"We should get some sleep now," Ranma said, though unable to get his body language to match.

"Yea," was Akane's response. She didn't, however, seem to mind that he was still hovering above her, suspended by his powerful arms.

"Right." The (not so) poor sap was still frozen.

"Uh, can you sleep like that?"

"Not really."

Akane started to lightly push him to the side. "Lie down. I can't use you for a pillow like this."

Happy that Akane still wanted to be in contact with him, Ranma complied. "OK."

Akane snuggled close to her husband and did as she said. With an arm draped across and her head resting on his chest, se closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Good night."

Ranma closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. "G'night."

Comfortable in each other's arms, sleep finally found both. They dreamed good dreams, unaware of how chaotic the next day would be.

End Chapter 6

Next: "Schoolyard Announcement!"

* * *

Author's notes: And here it is, only a day after Video Reminder 4! I hope you've enjoyed these last three chapters, as it may be a while before chapter 7 posts. I've learned from my mistakes and will no longer post "cliffhangers" unless I already have the next chapter ready to go. As always, C&C are welcome, and reviews are always appreciated (they keep me going, don't you know). Have a nice day (or night, depending on when you read this)! 


End file.
